Not Over Yet
by SoCali
Summary: Alex Rider is in for it again. He thought it was the end, but here he is again at another mission. This time it's in America and Alex has to go to school. Yep,a mission in school, can't get any better than that. There he meets an old friend. Rated T :D
1. Too Good To Be True

_**Hey guys, well this is my first Alex Rider and I hope you like it. I don't like big author's notes, but this one will need to be cuz I'm going to do a little summary.**_

_**This takes after the last book and Jack is alive because she's awesome and I almost burned the book when I read that she was killed *tear tear*. Alex will go on a mission to a different country that you will have to read to find out where and he will meet an old 'friend'. There's my little summary lol.**_

_**Enjoy and remember R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any character for that matter. The plot is mine though ;).**_

Riingg riinggg. Finally, school is over. I swear every single day is the same. Get up, walk to school, 1st period, drone out. 2nd period drone out. 3rd period, well I think you get the picture.

Ever since my last mission, it's been hard to get a grip on school. But here I am enjoying my freedom. Yup, that's me Alex Rider, British teen spy. I saved the world several times and unlike any other kid, I hate it. I know what you're thinking, but I do not live in my imagination. It's your choice if you want to believe me or not though.

"Hey Alex," Jenny says giving me a kiss. As you can probably guess, she's my girlfriend. Jack told me to do some normal teen stuff, so here I am with a girlfriend and captain of the soccer team.

Jack is like my au pair, housekeeper, but mainly my big sister. She was always there for me from when I moved in with my uncle, to when he died/murdered, and after every mission.

"Hey Jenny," I replied, "Hey guys." I said to the rest of the group behind her. There was Danny, Tyler, Katie, Suzie, and my best friend Tom. He's the only one that knows about me being a spy. He found out a while ago when he accidently got shot when someone was aiming for me, but that's a different story.

"You ready for the game mate?" Tom asked.

"Yah, it's going to be pretty tough. I heard they haven't lost yet."

"Yeah, well now that you're back, that's going to change," Jenny replied resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey what about me? I'm like the soul of this team." Danny replied.

"Yah, more like the soul of the bench," Tyler replied.

"Git," Danny said, while we all laughed.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later," I said letting go of Jenny's hand.

They all nodded. I wanted to be alone. That's one thing I can't get enough of; some peace and quiet. After everything, it's kind of unbelievable that I'm done with the whole MI6 business.

It's been a month since they last contacted me. Maybe they will keep their promise this time. Maybe it's all over.

"Hey Jack," I called out opening the door to our house. I still live in my uncle's house.

"Hey Alex, how was school?" she replied back.

I entered the kitchen. "It was okay. Are you going to the game today?" I asked already knowing the answer. Jack loved soccer and has gone to every home game of mine.

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied eating a sandwich. Jack is in her late twenties with red hair and somewhat of a boyish face. She came from America and was hired by my uncle.

"Just a routine," I answered back with a grin.

"Yah, well you better win, I want to see the disappointment on that stuck up coach of theirs. I heard he was a real bi- a real 'git.'"

I raised an eyebrow, "come on Jack, I'm 15 and have heard a lot worse than bi- then the b word," I added the last part looking at Jack's expression.

"Yah, well as the one in charge, it's my job to make sure you use proper language." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me and don't you have a game to get to? Don't you have like warm-ups or whatever." She added.

"Yah, I just got hungry." I said getting up from the stool. I grabbed an apple and headed out, "See you later."

School was about 10 minutes away on foot. I had a good 15 minutes to get there. I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind me until it was too late.

We were by the graveyard and no one was around. I suddenly felt an arm around my throat. The grip was getting tighter.

My senses kicked in. I rounded my elbow and swung. It hit the attacker in the gut and his grip loosened. I turned around pushed him back. Now I could see them both clearly. They looked like they were in their mid twenties in identical jeans and a black shirt. The only difference was one was blond and the other had brown hair.

One of them put their hand behind them and drew a gun. I jumped and kicked his hand, the gun flying out. With that they both advanced.

The blond came first with a punch. I sidestepped hitting him with my elbow which he ducked out of. They were trained. But not good enough. I kneed him probably breaking his nose. He staggered back his hand on his nose.

The other one was faster coming straight with a kick that would knock me unconscious if I hadn't blocked it. I was still pushed back with the force. I gave a hook, which he easily sidestepped and countered back with a backhand.

This hurt and I could feel blood on the side of my face, but I wasn't giving up. I pretended like I was defeated and when he got closer, I lashed out with a deadly sidekick to the throat. This caught him by surprise and wasn't fast enough to block it. He grabbed his throat while he fell down.

I backed up breathing heavily. The mistake I made was forgetting about the blond. He came from behind me and before I could react, he hit me with something hard, and after that everything went dark.

_**Well, what did you guys think? I really need to know to continue because I don't want to write a story that people don't like, so R&R. :D**_


	2. Next Stop LA

**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or settings. :D**

**Alex POV:**

I woke up to a pain on the back of my head. My head was throbbing and I could feel the bump coming. It took me a few seconds to register what happened. _I was attacked and I whooped them until I got hit from the back of my head._ What a sad way to do down.

I was lying on a plain hard couch. I got up slowly, my hand still on my head. The room was plain. It wasn't a cell, which was good, but it didn't have anything in it. There was a desk, a couch, and judging by the view, we were probably around the 12th floor of the building. Judging by the other buildings, we were still in the UK.

There was a big glass window. I approached it noticing a lock holding it from swinging open. I unlocked it pushing the window and in came a fresh breeze.

That was weird. They capture me, but leave an exit for me? I know it's like 12 stories high, but believe me, I've done it before. I looked out the window deciding if I should try and escape, when a cough came from behind me.

I turned around meeting small women that was probably in her late 30s.

"Mr. Rider, you're awake." She said in a boring, strict tone.

"Obviously. Why am I here?" I responded coldly.

"Follow me." She said ignoring my question.

I followed her; I had nothing else to do. If I was going to escape, it would be better to play along. There were no guards which was weird. They weren't worried I would escape or try something.

We entered a long corridor with doors probably leading to more rooms like the one I was in. The only difference was they had names on them like offices. It was strangely familiar. There were people moving along, not paying any attention to me. They were all dressed in suits.

The lady got into the elevator and motioned me to follow. I did. She pushed a button with no number on it. We didn't make any small talk. I wasn't going to interrogate her. She's trained not to say anything.

The doors opened leading to another corridor.

"The last door on the left," she said pointing down the corridor, "Go, there waiting for you. Don't try anything funny. They're watching you." With that the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

I looked around and indeed there were cameras. I sighed and started walking.

The last door on the left was just like any other. A plain wooden door. I turned the knob and walked in. There sat the last two people I ever wanted to see.

_Alan Blunt and Joe Byrne. _

"Alex. Finally. Come and sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Bunt said turning toward me.

Let me explain. Blunt is the chief executive of Special Operations at MI6 and also the reason why I ever became a spy. Byrne is from the CIA and was the reason for several of my missions.

"Why am I here?" I asked, still standing up.

"Please, Alex sit down," Byrne said calmly in his American tone. "We need to talk to you."

I sat down. Frustrated, "Oh really? So why couldn't you just call me here instead of sending two bodyguards after me?"

"Oh, well. Yes, that was my idea. I wanted to make sure your reflexes were still intact. And I might say, you are a little rusty." This was Byrne speaking.

I gritted my teeth, "Yah, well it's not every day I get attacked on the streets by two trained killers."

"Never mind that, we need to get to business," Blunt interrupted.

"Before you start, I suggest you get straight to the point. We both know I don't want to be here, but we also know I'm here because you need something." I said coldly to Blunt.

"Fair enough." He replied with no emotion on his face. _No surprise there._

"We have a mission for you." he continued.

"I thought you said I was done with this?" I asked.

"Yes, well I thought so too, but it turns out the CIA needs you again. And well we owe them a favor from something in the past." He answered.

I looked at Byrne my eyes filled with hatred, "And what if I choose not to help?"

"Well, you could always deny and walk right out this door. But the thing is, I noticed that your guardian, Jack's passport is coming to an end and she will have to renew it. It would be a shame if it didn't get passed and she would have to move back to America." He said.

"You can't do that," I turned to Blunt, "You've done this to me before. You can't let it happen again." This was really a first for me. I was asking Blunt for back up.

"Sorry, Alex. It is out of my hands."

For some reason, that apology didn't sound so sincere.

I sighed and turned back to Byrne, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning and I was on my way to California. Next to me was Jack.

After I told her what happened, she refused to let me go by myself.

"_I'm sick of waiting around for you. And hoping not to get a call from that heartless Blunt saying you won't be coming back."_

I was surprised, but I wasn't sad. I'm actually glad Jack is coming. She is too. It turns out her brother lives around where we are going and we're going to meet up with him and his family later on.

After all the missions I have gone too, I can't believe this time I'm going to school. Yep, I'm going to be a junior at high school. It turns out they needed me because none of their agents blended in as a 17 year-old.

The thing is, the high school has some disappearances going on with the teenagers. Five students over the month have gone missing without a trace. No body, no ransom, no anything. The CIA has done their job covering it up, but it won't hold on for long.

My job is to go in as a new kid from England (go figure), and find out what's going on. They had sent a teacher in before, but he didn't come back.

It seems pretty easy, but there is no lead and this time I'm going to have to be extra careful since there will be students around everywhere.

I sighed and put my head back. An hour left and I would be in America.

Before I knew it, my eyes started closing.

* * *

"Alex, get up. We're here." I could hear Jack's voice, but I couldn't see her.

It took me a minute, but my eyes finally adjusted. "What?" I looked around.

It finally came back to me. I got up. "Hurry up, Alex. We're like the last people on the plane." You could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Sorry," I said getting our luggage.

It took about another twenty minutes, but we finally got out of the airport.

My first thought was why it was so hot. I brought my hands up to cover my eyes from the sun.

"Oh, how I missed this weather." Jack said with a big grin on her face.

"Wow, this is a big change." I said. I was already sweating. I was wearing jeans and a long sleeve.

"I told you to pack for the heat." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, well I did. I don't know if you ever noticed, but our hottest weather is like 15 degrees colder than this," I replied back.

She laughed. "Hurry up. Let's get a cab."

* * *

After about an hour, we got to our hotel. Our rooms were on the 11th floor. I was actually amazed at the hotel they booked for us.

"Everything is so…big." I exclaimed. Yup, that's L.A for you and the rest of America." She replied back.

We got to our rooms. Mine was right next to Jacks'.

"See you in a few," Jack said.

I opened my door and went in. I couldn't believe it. It was almost as big as two of my rooms put together. There was a kitchen, a bed, and a huge couch and a T.V to go with it. The view was the best part. I could see every single building from there.

There was a knock coming from the side by the T.V. there was a door. I opened it to see Jack grinning.

"Isn't this awesome!"She said. "My refrigerator is stacked with food and soda."

I laughed, "That would be the first thing you would check."

"Hey, that airplane had no good food." She defended herself. "Anyways. Look what I got."

In her hand was a credit card, "A credit card?"

"Yes, I convinced that Joe guy from the CIA to get us one. Guess what we're going to do with it." She said obviously excited.

"What?" I asked a little afraid.

"We are going shopping! For you." she said with enthusiasm.

"For me? But I have clothes."

"Correction. You have winter clothes that you almost died in on our way over here. We need to get you some summer clothes since this school has no uniforms. Maybe even a haircut." She added looking at my hair.

"Oh, god, Jack, I think my hair is good." I said.

"Yah, right. Your hairs like twice as long as before. Seriously, I don't know how Jenny ever agreed to go out with you." she said jokingly.

"Hey, knock it off," I said, but I couldn't help grinning.

"Let's go. We have a busy day and you start school tomorrow." Jack said half dragging me out the door.

**What you think? You Likee? R&R**


	3. First Day

**Thanks for all the Reviews and I hope you enjoy this one. ****R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings, places etc. just the plot.**

_A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby _

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it _

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic _

_Got one life, just live it, just live -  
_

I turned the radio off and got up. It was seven o'clock. Man, these Americans go to school so early. It's a full hour earlier than I would actually go to school.

I walked over to all the bags on the floor. We didn't come back until like ten and I was tired. Jack was too, but at the mall she was a huge ball of energy. I was just happy the stores we shopped at had some couches.

I took a blue button-down collar from Hollister out. I loved that store, there couches were so soft. I looked through some other bags and took some khaki brown shorts out of another and went to the restroom.

Thirty minutes later, I was done. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had to admit, I did look pretty good. In London we had uniforms, so I only had sports clothes.

I touched my brownish hair. It took forever, but I finally got Jack to agree to a trim. I will never ever do a buzz ever again.

I stopped admiring myself, and no I'm not conceited, and walked to Jack's room. I knocked.

"Come on in," I heard Jack call.

"Good morning Jack," I said walking in.

"Hey," she said in between bites of her toast. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "I got you some breakfast," she said pointing toward.

"Thanks," I took a seat next to her.

"So look at you. All dressed up like a true American. I swear you could so pass for a California beach guy if you didn't have a British accent."

"Well, thank you. I think." I said eating scrambled eggs.

"You better hurry up, you have twenty minutes to get to school and I bet it takes like ten minutes at least when walking."

I nodded took some toast and went looking for my backpack, "See you Jack," I called walking back to my suite.

I found my backpack and left.

My backpack was specially designed by Smithers. He's the guy that invents all the gadgets for me. The backpack has secret compartments inside. It's also super light and get this. It has a jet pack installed. I could only use it once though.

That's all I have for right now. Smithers didn't have a chance to talk to me before I left, so he's going to send some more over somehow.

* * *

Outside there is so much traffic, but the air is fresh and I enjoy it. I take a left from the hotel and start walking. Jack told me yesterday where it was. I was half zoning out so you never know.

Around eight minutes later, the school came into view.

I sighed and walked through the gates. I got some stares from some people, but I kept on walking. I could see heads turning and then whispers after, but I couldn't catch anything.

I walked over to some girls that were in a circle. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where the office is?" I asked.

They looked over at me, "New kid huh," one of them said.

"And British," another one said.

I smiled and waited for one of them to answer.

"Just take the walkway and take a right. You'll see a sign there. If you want though, I can show you around." The first girl said.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it," I said to them. I smiled and left.

It turns out the girls were right. There was a building with the words office written on them. I walked in and went to one of the people behind the desks.

"Hello. Um, I'm Alex Reid and I just moved here." I tell the lady. She starts typing on her keyboard. That's the name the CIA gave to me. No one at this school should know who I really am.

"Yes, Mr. Reid. Let me just find your schedule," she says looking through her folders, "Here we are. Welcome to Palmer High."

"Thanks." I say before heading out with my schedule.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Here is a map. You wouldn't believe how many people get lost at this school."

I smiled taking the map. Leaving the office, I opened the map up. And I might say I really do get why people get lost. There are so many buildings.

The bell rang making everyone move around.

My first class was Mr. Shay, History. Thank god I learned to read some of the hardest maps ever during boot camp. According to this one his class was up the stairs and in the middle of a hallway on the right.

It took me a while, but I found the room. It was the third room down the hallway. I sighed and walked in.

I walked over to the teacher who was writing on the board.

He looked at me, "Well. A new student I see," he said in a friendly-ish tone. He took my slip and nodded. " So why don't you share your name with all of us." He said looking back at me.

I looked at the class. "Um, I'm Alex Reid." They were all staring at me. Some, mostly the girls, were smiling and others looked bored.

One of the guys raised their hand. The teacher called on him, "Yes, Michael."

"Yah. What's up Alex. Can you please tell Danny over here that you're British and not Canadian." He said pointing toward the guy to his left.

I smirked, "Yah, I'm from England."

"Told you man," Michael said shoving Danny a little.

Someone else raised their hand and the teacher pointed to them. I was being questioned.

"I'm sorry Alex, but my friend here wants to know if you're single." She said smiling. The friend she was pointing at blushed and hit her. Some people snickered.

"Umm. Well, I just moved here so yah." I said. I couldn't say no. that would seem weird since I was new here.

At this some of the girls sat up straighter and smiled at me.

Then someone else raised their hand. "Yah. Excuse me, but I was wondering why you're here?" At this question, everyone looked over at who said it.

I looked over and froze. _This couldn't be._ There sat the one girl that I thought I would never ever see again. _Sabina._

How did I not notice her before? I just stood there for a while just staring, but then my mind snapped back into place and I went back into character.

"I- I just moved here because of my parents new job." I said going with story that was made up for me.

"Oh rea-" Sabina was interrupted

"Okay," the teacher said breaking the tension, "Alex you can take a seat by Michael." I nodded and walked down the aisle. I walked right by Sabina, but I didn't make any contact. No one could know we know each other.

I sat down calmly, but my mind was all jumbled up.

"Hey what's up man, I'm Michael," the guy I was sitting by said.

"Hey," I answered back. Surprisingly my voice was still neutral.

The period went by fast. Well, I wasn't really listening. I was staring at the girl who was sitting right in front of me. Sabina! As in Pleasure.

How did the CIA and M16 not know about this? I bet they did.

The bell rang and I tried to get out as quickly as I could, but I was cut off.

A girl came up in front of me.

"Hey. I'm Jessica and I would be happy to show you around," she said fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Umm, I think I could find it by myself," I said looking toward the door. _I could sprint and make it out._

"Well, if you ever need me, just call me," she continued, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you can finish this conversation later." It was Sabina.

She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the room.

_So much for avoiding Sabina. _

**Watcha think? R&R.**


	4. First Day Part 2

**Well Hey again :D now i was kind of dissapointed of the number of comments last chapter :( but i'm still going to post this one for the people who read and commented. Please Review. it doesn't take long.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider or any of the characters.**

Sabina dragged me out to the hall and into an empty room. It looked like an art class room with pictures all around and those painting boards.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Sabina turned on me after closing the door.

"I uh-" for once, I was a loss for words. What was I suppose to say?

Wait up just one minute. Let's back up a year. I met Sabina on one of my missions. I was a ball boy as a cover up and she was a ball girl. We became friends and she invited me on vacation with her parents. It was going great, you know we were having fun and who knows, we might have become something more, but then an unintentional mission came along and I had to leave.

After some casualties, and a very bad rock star name Damion Cray, Sabina finally believed that I was a spy. After that, we said our goodbyes because she was moving to America and me, staying in England. We said we'll see each other again, but I guess we both knew we were lying. We even had a goodbye kiss, but I guess you know nothing happened after that. It's been almost 10 months since I last saw her.

Then, Sabina's eyes widened, "Oh my god. You're on another mission right?" she said looking at me. I didn't have to even say anything. Sabina was always a smart girl, maybe a little mature for her age sometimes, but very smart.

"Alex, I thought you said you were done with all of that?" Sabina said.

"What, you're not glad to see me?" I stalled. I really didn't want to go into the whole mission thing. I don't know if it would be safe to say anything.

She gave me a plain look, "Please Alex. You're like my closest friend from England. Of course I'm happy to see you," she said giving me a hug, "now stop changing the subject!"

"Look, I can't tell you anything right now, but later though. I promise. But for now, please act like we didn't know each other before." I asked.

"Wait what? I have to pretend like I don't know you."

"It's not like that. I mean we can be friends, but like you can't be anywhere from my past. It could put you in danger."

She nodded and smiled, "You're going all James Bond on me now."

I smiled, "We should go. We're probably already 10 minutes late for class."

"Yah, you're right. You could just say you got lost or something." She insisted.

"Yeah, I could say something like that. I'm very persuasive you know," I joked opening the door.

"Ha ha. Who do you have now?"

"Uh, Science with Ms. McClain," I say pulling out of my pocket.

She nodded and gave me direction to the class. It wasn't that far from here. I thanked her and started walking the opposite direction of her class.

"Oh yah Alex." She said turning around.

"Yah?"

"Alex Reid? Really?" she asked.

I smiled, backing away. To be honest, I was glad Sabina pulled me out. I'm still not good with big crowds. I always feel on guard and maybe even a little paranoid sometimes. You can't really blame me though, after everything I've seen and done, normal is too far away to go back too.

* * *

Finally, lunch. I'm starving. I've gone through four classes and wow did I learn nothing. I mean, I was paying attention, but I learned all of this before. Even though I wasn't there for half the time, I still knew more than this.

I was put in classes where there were suspected teachers. There was Mr. Shay, Ms. McClain, Ms. Frank, and Mr. Neil. Some of them were mean, but none that have gone totally on my radar yet.

I got my tray and looked around. One of the hardest parts of a new school, where to sit. I couldn't sit by Sabina; I didn't know her here remember.

I was saved though; I heard my name, "Hey Alex over here." Someone called out. I turned to the voice to find it was Michael. He was waving me over.

I nodded and walked over, "Hey what's up. Alex, right?" Michael said.

"Yah," I said sitting down.

"So I guess you already know Danny over there," he said pointing to the guy I was sitting by.

"You were the one who asked if I was Canadian right?" I asked him.

"Yah, well I guess you can tell that I'm not that good with my accents." He said with a goofy smile on his face. He had black hair with bangs and ear piercings. He looked a little gothic to me with his leather jacket, but hey I just got to America. Maybe that's the fashion here.

"Alright and that's Enrique, Ricky for short, and Ty." He continued pointing to the other guys.

"What's up man," they said.

Ricky has brown hair. A shag kind of hairstyle, with dimples. He had sports clothes one; a Nike shirt and basketball shorts. Ty on the other hand had a blond, fo-hawk and looked German or something. He had piercing blue eyes.

"So, do you do any sports in England?" Michael asked. Michael was wearing a collar shirt like me and had brown curly hair. He looked like the leader of the group, but he also looked nice and not like a snobby jerk.

"Yeah, I do soccer," I answered.

"Soccer? Man, you got to try out for Lacrosse. Tryouts are today." This was Danny speaking.

"Yah, you look like you could be an attacker or midfielder." Ty joined in.

"What's Lacrosse," I asked.

"Lacrosse is like, well we could show you. Come to the field after school." Ty said.

"Yah, we could help you out. We need some more good players and less ball hogs," Cody supported glancing over me, but I didn't follow his glance.

I thought for a while, "Alright. Sure."

There was nothing wrong with joining a team. The more I know people, the more they will open up to me about the kids that disappeared.

* * *

The rest of school went by easily. I had sixth period with Sabina, but we never talked. That makes three classes with her. I had third period with her too.

I came out of the gym as the bell rang. I have to say, P.E. was my favorite period. We played capture the flag and it was fun. I haven't run in like a week.

"Hey," it was Sabina coming up in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

"So how was your first day at school in California," she asked, "Pretty cool huh."

"Yah, it is actually. I'm trying out for the whole Lacrosse thing." I said

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, first day here and already becoming a jock. You adjust fast."

I smiled, "Yah, well Michael and them wanted me too so."

"That's cool. I saw you hanging out with them. There cool guys. I'm going to watch the tryouts anyways."

"Yah? Why." I asked. We were walking toward the field now. Sabina's dark hair was blowing onto her face by the wind.

You couldn't miss the field. This school really cared about sports. Everything was so new and well, big.

"Um, my boyfriend, Tyler. He wanted me to go." She said looking away.

I was taken back. _She has a boyfriend? _"Oh, that's-cool."

"Yah, well, I guess I'll see you there. I need to go see my friend."

I nodded. It never occurred to me that she had a boyfriend. But why shouldn't she?

"Hey Alex! Hurry up," it was Michael. He was already at the field. I jogged over. "Here, put this on." He said giving me the gear.

"Alright, basically you play with this pole with a net and try to get the ball into the opponent's goal. You can't use your hands and you can make a point by getting the ball in your net and shooting it. When they have the ball, you can intercept it. Got it?"

I nodded, "Okay, that seems hard." I say.

He smiled, "Don't worry you'll get it.

I finished putting the gear on right on time. I looked at the benches and saw Sabina and I'm guessing her friend. They both had the same shade of blue eyes. There were also a couple of other girls on the bench all giggling. I looked at them and they were staring at me smiling. I awkwardly smiled back and looked away.

"Alright, boys. Come on in." a loud voice came out of nowhere. I'm guessing it was the coach. We all walked over to him. "I'm coach Edgar you can call me Coach Ed if you want." He said and continued on. He talked about how glad he was we came out and everything. That some will make it and some wont.

That's one thing that never changes. Even here, the coaches try to be nice in the beginning.

"Alright, let's get going. Get me a straight line we're going to shoot. Danny go be goalie." The coach said. Danny smiled and nodded like he was expecting that. Everyone fell into line. I was sixth, right behind Ty.

The coach blew the whistle and the first guy rolled the ball into his net and shot it. Danny was super fast and easily caught it. The second went up and his shot went straight in.

My turn came up and I rolled the ball into my net. Someone patted me on the back. I could do this. I played a similar game when my uncle was alive. He took me out and we played this for about a week. With one move, I brought the net up and shot the ball. It went straight in at the top right corner. Danny's eyes were wide behind his mask. Everyone was quiet and then Michael broke the silence.

"Whoo, damn Alex! That was a perfect goal." he said.

I smiled.

"Alright, let's keep going." The coach said, but he gave me an approving look.

We did some other drills and I was pretty good, but I wasn't really good at defense. After about an hour, we started a scrimmage. Michael was on the opposing side and Ty, but Danny and Ricky were with me.

We were tied at 2 and we were all sweating. I had scored the first one for us and someone else scored the second. Michael was defense on their side, but Ty made one as well.

Danny passed the ball to our teammate who passed it to me. I was in the middle of the field. I started running and spinned around the first guy. I was about to pass it when someone tackled me from the side.

The coach blew the whistle, "Foul,"

I got up and looked at the guy who hit me. He took off his mask, "It ain't that easy Brit." The coach was too far to hear.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," I said ignoring his comment.

"Yah? What are you going to do about it?" he said pushing me.

This got me mad and I pushed him back harder. He fumbled a little and came back, "You wish you didn't do that."

"Yah, well I did." I said evening up to him. Just by meeting this guy, I knew he was bad news. People like him made me sick.

"Hey break it up guys," Michael said coming between us. "Alex, leave it." I stared at the guy in front of me, but then turned away.

"Okay. I think that's enough for today. Last day of tryouts tomorrow, be here." The coach said walking off the field after eyeing us.

I took of my gear and I heard Michael talking to the guy, "Tyler calm down. He had that shot you know that."

I stopped. That was Tyler? I looked over at the stands, but Sabina was already gone. _Why the heck was she going out with him?_


	5. A Sense of Danger?

**Hey guys! Well I'm a little late and truthfully that's because i was a little lazy :P Well, this is chapter five and i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again...Yes, i do not own Alex Rider or any other Alex Rider character. **

"Wow, that's a big coincidence Alex," Jack said. We were eating Pasta in the hotel's restaurant. I had waited to tell Jack about Sabina.

I had got home, took a shower, a nap, and then we went for dinner. I told her about how me and Sabina ran into each other. "Yah that's the thing, I don't think it was a coincidence." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"You think CIA knew about this?" Jack asked in between bites. We were eating at the furthest table in the restaurant. There were a couple of other people there, mostly couples and some families.

"I don't know. I mean wouldn't they keep tabs on everything I had done. It doesn't make any sense. And the worst part is, I won't be able to talk to them until Sunday." I was done eating now. My mind was too busy for me to concentrate on food. Sunday was when they suppose to contact me and see my progress. It was way different then M16. On my first day, I always got some kind of action.

Jack on the other hand was still eating. You might think she would be just a little overweight, but she was actually really fit. Without exercise.

"So, anyways what did you do today?" I asked done talking about Sabina.

"Oh you know. Watched T.V, swam, looked for American guys." She said picking up her glass of wine.

I rolled my eyes, "So a normal day huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it. This whole hotel is filled with overweight people in their late 40s! Not one guy under 30!" she said dramatically.

I sighed, "Oh god. Maybe you should join one of those internet things. I heard there were real classy guys on there."

She raised her eyebrows, "when I want to meet a pervert slash physco killer, I will take you up on that."

I chuckled, "Okay anything else? What about your brother?" I asked.

"Oh. Yah I was wondering since it was Friday tomorrow, maybe we can go visit them and stay a night?" she asked a little nervously.

"Yah, sure. Why not." I said.

"Really? Do you need to ask the whole CIA first?"

I got it then. Jack was worried we wouldn't be able to see her brother because of my mission. I wasn't going to let that happen. She hasn't seen them in so long. She is going to meet him. "They wouldn't mind and isn't there business. I'll mention it though," I added the last part looking at Jack's expression.

"Good. Now come on. You need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." She said jumping from her seat.

I groaned, "But I'm not even tired. It's not even dark at England."

"Blame the jetlag!" she said smiling.

* * *

I got to school right when the bell rang. It literally rang when I stepped through the gates. I went straight for my history class. I wasn't going to take my book. I got there in two minutes top, not missing a beat. I had memorized all my classes and the routes I had to take. That wasn't enough though; the tardy bell rang before I had got there.

I jogged the last few steps and opened the door anticipating a lecture. I walked in to a class full of talking kids, but no teacher. I walked to my desk sighing of my luck.

"Don't worry. No one usually gets a tardy in here. Shay is always late." Sabina turned around in her seat.

I smiled at her, "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Sabina replied.

"Hey what up Alex!" Michael said sitting down in his seat.

"Hey Michael." I said giving him a bro**-**shake.

"So dude. Yesterday you were beasting it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

I heard Sabina laugh, "Yah, their terms were hard for me to understand at first too. He means you were great Alex."

"Oh, ha. Thanks mate." I replied. I hadn't noticed it before, but I could tell Sabina was losing her British accent. It kind of annoyed me, but I don't know why.

"Yah dude. You sure you hadn't played before?" Danny joined in looking over Michael.

Before I could answer, Mr. Shay walked in. "Aright class. Sorry I'm late….again." he didn't look sorry at all, but the class settled down. Even the trouble makers in the corner quiet down. I guess Mr. Shay had a lot of respect.

I sat through the lesson easily. I was paying attention. Just not to the lesson, but more to the teacher. He seemed, well normal. Other than his poor attempts on jokes, he was a regular teacher.

The bell rang, and we went to our 2nd period. was a strict teacher, with a very bad sense of how to use makeup or whatever girls use. She had an overload of pink eye shadow and her cheeks weren't any different.

She was wearing a to-the-knee skirt and a collar shirt. I walked in and to my seat in the second row. The bell rang as I sat down. The next few people that came all got a tardy.

I sat through this class as well without anymore suspicion on the teacher. I got called on a couple of time because she thought I was paying attention. I proved her wrong.

I was glad when the bell rang. We had a seven minute break period and I went to the restroom. Crowded areas were still the worst for me and I zoomed for them. It still took me a good couple of minutes to get there.

It took another 3 minutes to walk to my class. By the time I got there, the bell rang. Ms. Frank gave me a look, but I guess at this school you just have to be in the classroom not in your seat. From the first day I saw her, I knew she was a pushover.

My group was in the back facing by the door. By coincidence, Sabina sat in my group as well. She was late, but the teacher was in the back and she quickly sat down.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a humorous glare back.

This was math and again, I knew what they were talking about yesterday. No doubt I would know what they were talking about today. It took her 30 minutes of the 50 minute class to teach the lesson. Then we were able to work in our groups.

I took my time like I was stuck on it. "You already learned all of this huh?"

I looked up to see Sabina looking at me. I smiled, "That noticeable huh?"

"No, I just remember when I first came here, I already learned all of what they were teaching." She said.

"Yah, this was actually pretty hard two months ago, but now I get it." I replied.

"That's nice man. You want to do mine?" the kid sitting between me and Sabina asked.

"No, Thanks." I said.

With that, we all got quiet again. A few minutes later, Sabina started talking, "Hey Alex, a bunch of us are going to the beach on next Monday since there's no school. A couple of us wanted to invite you, if you want to come." She asked.

"There's no school?"

"Yah, here we get a whole week off for the holiday." She said. I nodded my head, but didn't say anything. I didn't know if I was allowed too.

I was thinking about it when I heard someone outside the door. "No, we can't yet. He's not finished…." The voice was fading away.

"So Alex, what do you say," It was Sabina again, "Alex? What are you staring at?"

"Huh. Umm yah sure." I said no knowing what I was saying. I looked at the teacher. Her back was facing us while on the computer.

Without thinking, I grabbed my backpack and ducked out the door following the voice.

**Well, Watcha Think? Is Alex gonna get some Action? Or is a Hoax? Have to keep reading to find out! Oh yah and Review :P**


	6. Tattoos and Cigarettes

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I was actually trying to make the story better and hopefully i did a good job. Sorry if you were waiting for it, but i put two chapters in one for you guys! Just for you! So tell me what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any other original Alex Rider character. Just the plot and my imaginary characters.**

I was a hallway behind him, but I could still hear his footsteps. I hurried to catch-up, but tried not to get to close. I could see the back of him now. We walked by an open class room and I hurried hoping no one saw. He was walking out the school. I waited five seconds, and followed him out the door.

Outside, he disappeared. He was nowhere in sight. I was about to go back inside when I heard a voice from the side of the building. Tip-toeing, I followed quietly. He was still talking on the phone looking in the other direction.

"Just a little bit more time. There's at least six more at the least according to him. Fine, bring 'em to the beach. Midnight." He said.

He hung up and I started backing away, but out of know where, I was pinned against the wall. He slammed me into the building; his elbow at my throat.

"What are you doing out here?" he growled.

I stopped my reflexes to step in. It was better to make him think I was clueless. I got of an idea, play stupid, "I-I just came out for a smoke you know." I stuttered taking a cigarette out of the pack I had in the backpack Smithers gave me.

He narrowed his eyes at me deciding whether to believe me. The guy was Australian, you could tell by his accent. He was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties or low-thirties with an angular face with high cheekbones.

He was about to speak, when someone interrupted us, "There you are Alex. You're late. I guess I'll give you a warning since it's only your first day." It was Mr. Shay.

Now I was confused "Umm…" I looked at the cigarette in my hand. Mr. Shay saw it too and looked back at me. There was nothing in his expression. Then he looked at the guy for the first time. "Is there a problem?" Mr. Shay asked.

The guy looked at Mr. Shay and I think I saw some recognizing. "No problem. Just a mix-up." The guy said patting me on the shoulder and in that flicker; I saw a tattoo on his hand like a swirl-circle. "Well, I better go." He said.

Mr. Shay nodded. I watched him walk away. He had a limp on his right leg. I have to say, he was pretty fast for someone who limped. I put my cigarette back and looked at my teacher. He started back inside. I followed.

"You should get back to class." he said. He didn't look at me. He didn't even take my cigarettes away. Now before you make a wrong assumption. They are not my cigarettes; there not even real. Smithers left them in the backpack with a note. It said that they probably wouldn't allow a gadget in a cigarette so he hid it. Did I mention I love Smithers? Anyways, they are bombs. Once there lit, you have like thirty seconds before it explodes. With the lighter, you could change the amount of time it takes.

I stood there for a while. Was Mr. Shay the corrupt teacher?

_dhjdhsakdhksa_

The day finally ended and I was ready to go home. I was actually excited to meet Jack's brother. I bet he's as fun as Jack, hopefully.

"Hey, ready for Lacrosse?" Michael came up from behind me. I flinched. I hate when people sneak up from behind me. It's like if I slip, I might go on attack mode. "Wow, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"Damn, I forgot about Lacrosse." I replied.

"What? You tired of it already?" Michael smiled.

"No, just felt like going home."

"Come on man. I've been hearing a lot of things about chicks going to be there to cheer _you _on." He said punching my arm.

"Me? What do they want to see me for?" I asked.

"Beats me; I mean, I'm clearly better looking. I guess it's just your British swagger working for you."

"Swagger? What is with you Americans and your slang?" I asked.

"Hey don't diss us like that. Talk like that to someone else and you will get jumped." He said a little seriously. "Now come one."

"Alright, fine." I said chuckling.

_fjfhfkjfkjfk_

"Hey you ready?" Ricky said coming up to me in the locker room.

"Yah, let's go." I said putting the last of my borrowed gear on.

On the field, it looked like the same amount of people as yesterday.

"Come on, ladies. Bring it in." Coach said blowing his whistle. Me and Ricky jogged in.

I looked up at the bleachers looking for someone in particular. There was Sabina with her friend again. And to the right of them was a bigger group of girls that yesterday waving at me and giggling. I waved back with a slight smile.

"You got a question?" someone said bringing me back.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hand was up. Do you have a question Reid?" Coach said.

"Oh umm, no…sir" I replied. It took me a while to understand why he called me Reid.

"Alright let's start then. Michael lead warm-ups then same teams as yesterday. Hope you remember and no cheating. PJ, take left wing for Tyler today."

This got my attention. Tyler wasn't here? Then why was Sabina? I looked back up at Sabina and gave her a questioning look, but she just stared back.

I jogged into the lines for warm-ups.

After them and two laps around the fields, we got into our teams. I honestly didn't remember my team, so I just followed Danny and Ricky.

"Danny be goalie; Charlie change to middle and Alex go to striker." Ricky said taking control. I nodded and looked at Danny who pointed to my positioned. I silently thanked him and went to my position.

"Alright let's go!" Coach blew his whistle.

Ty won the tip or whatever you call it and raced for our goal. He got passed the first guy, passed, but it got intercepted by Ricky who passed it to our teammate. He spun around one guy and passed it to me. I raced toward the goal and right when I was about to shoot, I passed to my left. I could tell he was surprised by the pass, but caught it in his net and shot. It went straight passed the goalie's left ear and into the net.

I smiled. "Nice pass Alex." Michael said patting me on the shoulder as my team went to high-five whoever I passed it too.

The next possession, we stole the ball and raced to the goal. The one on my right passed it to me, but we both didn't see Michael until the last minute. He intercepted the ball and passed it to Ty. Ty raced to the goal, him and Ricky went head on. Ty knocked him down and passed. Their center or I guess striker got it and shot, but Danny was ready catching the ball and quickly passing it out. The game went on and after a while, they scored two points.

After three or four more possessions, the ball came to me and this time, instead of passing, I went head-on with Michael. He narrowed his eyes as well as me. At the last minute, he went down for my waist, but I anticipated it spinning around him swiftly, breaking his grip and shooting it at the right middle.

The coach blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. It was a tie 2-2. I jogged toward Michael putting my hand out to help. "Thanks man," he said, "That was a nice move. I swear you're freakin' fast." He said.

I smiled, "My uncle used to take me on so many athletic vacations." I said remembering how all that was a lie. It was never a vacation, it was training. All our time together was practice for me to join M16. I snapped out of my thoughts and we jogged over to the coach.

"Alright guys. Since we have a week off, I decided to make and tell you the team right now. Captains are Tyler and Michael. Second strings are Brian, Jacob, Eric and Jeremy. Congratulations to the rest of you. You've made first string and will be playing the whole game most likely. Now go home and actually exercise over the break." Coach said before leaving.

"Captain huh?" I said walking with Michael.

He smiled, "Yah, except for the fact Tyler's the other co-captain." He said, but I could tell he was proud about being it.

"Don't worry about it. He has nothing on you," I said as some girls came up to us.

"Hey Alex." One of them said. She was a brunette with brown eyes. She was wearing short shorts and a tank.

"Hello." I replied.

"Hey, ladies. What's up?" Michael cut in.

Some of the girls looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "You were so good out there. I'm Stacy by the way." She continued.

"Thanks…Stacy." I said.

"Well, I just wanted to say, you should call me sometime." She said fluttering her eyes giving me a piece of paper.

Michael looked between us, urging me on, but I didn't say anything. I mean I wasn't here for a romance or anything. Michael came in, putting his arm around my shoulders, "He just might do that Stacy." He told her.

She smiled. "Bye, guys. I'll be waiting." She said winking. The other girls followed surrounding her in a circle and started talking.

"Dude. You got Stacy all over you!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yah, so? I really don't want to date anybody right now." I said. I don't even know what happened between me and Jenny.

"Dude, something must be wrong with you, but whatever. Just know that she is waiting for a call…from you!"

I smiled, "Whatever."

_grghrkhogkrlkg_

Fifteen minutes later, I came out of the locker room. Half the guys were already gone. The others were still inside. I started making my way to the gate when I heard someone behind me.

I looked to see Sabina. "Hey. Didn't mean to sneak up on you." She said walking up to me.

"It's okay." I said. We were standing in front of the locker rooms.

"You did good today. I mean considering your athletic ability, it's not much of a surprise." She laughed.

I smiled, "Yah, well I didn't have much of a choice at that did I?" I said jokingly. Sabina actually knows more about me than anyone else alive except for Jack.

We stayed there in silence. I knew Sabina wanted to talk to me about something, but I didn't want to pressure her. She was always one not to hold back.

Right on cue, she spoke, "look Alex. Where did you go this morning? I swear; you just went after whoever that was without thinking about it!"

"You know why." I said calmly.

"Yah well. I don't want to see you hurt. I mean I just saw you after like after so many months. I don't want the next time I see you to be at your funeral!" she continued.

"Sabina, nothing is going to happen. It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I said. I knew she was worried. But I was kind of glad that she still cared.

It looked like she wanted to argue more, but she was smart. She knew I wouldn't stop. "Fine. We'll talk again. You're still coming Monday right? To the beach?" she said.

"What? Oh yah. Yah sure. Of course." I replied.

"Alex, I swear. You better be there. Just because you're on a mission doesn't mean you can't have any fun. Does it?" she asked.

I was about to reply when I froze. Behind the main school building, was the same guy who I saw earlier with the tattoo. He was looking straight at me. "Sabina, go home." I said firmly.

She looked at me confused, but nodded. She walked toward the gate not looking back. I looked back at the school and started making my way.

I walked to the back of the building, but the guy was gone.

Nothing left, but a cigarette right where he was.

**Watcha think? Is Alex compromised :0 ? Gotta keep reading to find out. And also REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. Some one asked this question i just forgot who, but yes i am not british so just bear with me if i dont use the correct terms :D thanks.. :D:D:D:D**


	7. Unlikely Visit, Gadgets, and a Warning

**Hello Again. Well a little dissapointed by the lack of Reviews, but thanks for who did :) Hopefully this chapter will get more so we'll see! Enjoy again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do bot own Alex Rider or any original character, thank you**

Was I compromised? God I hate how missions have mysteries. Well I guess they do need to be mysteries, but it doesn't make sense. If he knew who I was, why not just take me then and there.

I was walking home and a little later than usual, so it was pretty dark. It was only about six though. It gets dark easily here.

Anyways, by this time on all my other missions, I would already be kidnapped, or followed someone into a trap. Glad it's not like that this time.

I kept thinking about this when I heard a motorcycle behind me. I looked back to see the driver looking at me. He made his engine roar and I took that as my signal to run. I sprinted through an alley and arrived at a park. Judging by the direction, I'm pretty sure I was running away from the hotel. It didn't matter though. I ran through the park, while the motorcycle took the long way around since there were a couple of parents there.

I got to the other side in a minute and was about to go down another road when a van blocked my way. I was about to run the other way when someone opened the van door and yelled, "Rider, wait." I stopped to look at the figure. It was only him and the motorcycle wasn't behind me anymore. I could take him by himself.

"It's Reid. I don't know any Rider." I kept my cover.

"Yah, very well. _Reid, _I'm from the CIA," he said flashing me his badge, "Mr. Byrne wants to meet." He seemed harmless. I looked at his badge. That's another thing I learned to do. It was real and nodded.

I glanced around and went in. And we sped up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were there. Wherever there was. All I could understand was we took a left, went straight for about a quarter mile, took another left, a sharp right, and went straight for about 2 or three miles. Overall, it took about fourteen minutes.

We turned in and someone opened the sliding door. I bet he was the driver. I looked back at the guy who was in there with me. They looked like twins with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference was one had a scar on his right eye.

I followed them into an old warehouse that was small. It was about the size of a medium sized shed. They led me in and on the right; the one with the scar pressed his hand on a picture frame. Immediately, a secret door opened between the walls. They led me inside an elevator.

I looked around, "Impressive." I admitted.

"Thank you. Matter of fact, I suggested that little trick to the tech, but of course I didn't get any credit." He went on.

"Sorry mate." I said. I never actually thought they would respond.

We went down a couple of floors and came upon a hallway. "You're by yourself from here man. The second door on the right." The one that sat with me in the back said.

I nodded and walked to it. The doors had no tags on them. They were all identical with the same white paint as the walls. I went in and saw the least expected person of all behind one plane desk.

"Alex my' boy!"

"Smithers!" I said pleasantly. "I can't believe you're here. I said walking up to him. He pulls me into a bro-hug.

"Well, when they told me you're on another mission; I couldn't believe them. Those bloody agents!" he smiled.

I laughed, "Same old Smithers. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard my favorite agent was on another mission, I immediately knew no one else could give you gadgets! I've been working on some just for you!" He exclaimed. He seemed as excited to see me as I was with him.

It was good to see another familiar, _friendly, _face. "I thought they were just going to send the gadgets by themselves?"

"Blaa; like I would let them handle my gadgets. Just imagine what they would do to them. Ha, I decided why not deliver them myself and pay a surprise visit to you!" Smithers continued.

"I appreciate it Smithers. It's really good to see you; my best bloke from M16." I smiled and I wasn't kidding.

"Yes, well we got all the mushy business out. Let's get to the real fun stuff." He said pulling out a black suitcase and setting it on the desk.

I smiled my curiosity getting away from me, "Alright. What did the best gadget maker bring?"

He smiled amused, "Well, first of all you already got my backpack and the little gift I left in there that they would never had let me give to you. Right?"

"Yes, and it has already come in use." I remembered back to the guy I saw.

"Alex, the cigarettes aren't real, but you could still get addicted so be careful okay." he said being serious for the first time today.

I nodded.

"Good," he let out a laugh, "now we have what all California guys have. There own personal sunglasses." He continued pulling out the glasses, "now these are Guess GGU 2047 M glasses. I bought you the most expensive they had because as you can guess, Guess is my favorite fashion thing for men."

"Great." I smiled looking at them. They were in fact a great choice. They were white, and black in the front.

"Okay, so they are unbreakable, for the most part. You drop them from a 100 ft building, they won't break, but if you keep hitting them with a brick, they will. They are also x-ray glasses with lasers on the right side. They're white because I thought they would look good with your complexion." I raised an eyebrow. He really liked Guess.

He let me examine them and let me tell you; I am not much of a glasses guy, but you had to admire them. I put them on and pressed the laser button pointing at the steel table. It was quiet, but after I made a square, a piece of the table fell. "That's brilliant!"

"Good, now I have to explain that to them. Moving on," he took the glasses from me and set them on the part of the table that was still intact, "then we have new shoes for you."

He pulled out a pair of black converse. "Now these, have one ability except for running and walking of course. They are sticky, so you can get onto any wall or ceiling. They will last longer than regular ones, but if they get dirty I can't help with that except for this spray I made. You use it and it'll clean most of the dirt. It was last minute thinking." He said modestly.

I took the shoes and the spray, "how did you know my shoe size?" I questioned.

He smiled, "no worries about that. Next off! We have the last gadget and it is your own personal iPhone. Now this has multiple doings. I remodeled it so not only it works underwater, but it can detect how many people are in a room, has Wi-Fi anywhere and I mean anywhere, it will let you hear from 50ft. away and let you record the conversation and it has a GPS locater so just dial 242 for a direct panic line for the CIA. It comes with its own earphones, case and best of all; it holds up to 50,000 songs, so you can so these Americans our rock bands and what not."

I took the iPhone. "Thank you Smithers."

He smiled sadly, "now go show them how an English man takes down crime and come back alive. Who else will try out my gadgets for the younger age?"

I laughed, "Of course. See you soon." I said shaking his hand. I put all the gadgets in my backpack, the phone in m pocket and started making my way out.

"I almost forgot. These are for you to keep so if you want to get rid of the gadget part, there is a chip in everyone and if you take it out, all the gadget parts will be taken out automatically. Oh yah and got to the room across; Byrne wants to talk to you. And if you ask me, something's going on here. He should have put up a fight when I wanted to fly here, but he didn't even mind. Be careful."

"Thanks and I will." I said questingly walking out the door. I walked across the hall and went in.

"Good afternoon Alex. Hope you enjoyed the surprise visit. Anyway, this is just a check in to see if you got any information."

"Yah, I do. I met a guy that might be corrupt, but I don't know his name just his appearance." Byrne nodded and his assist started writing, "He was Australian for a fact, mid twenties maybe early thirties, Dark jet black hair, he had a swirl kind of circle tattoo on his left hand and he had a limp on his right leg."

"Good. Anything else?" Byrne asked.

"Yah, my guardian Jack, she was going to visit her brother and I was going to go with her. I know it might not sound-" I was interrupted.

"Okay." Byrne agreed.

"Okay? No argument?" I asked very confused.

"No, it's good for Jack to meet her family. Anything else?" he said.

I was still confused, but kept on going, "Yes, one more thing. Did you know Sabina Pleasure is going to the same school? I'm sure you heard of her."

"Matter of fact, we did. We thought it would be better for you to find out yourself." He answered calmly.

This angered me, "I'm on a mission and you let something like this slip? What if my cover got blown then and there? What if someone makes a connection and tries to use her to get to me? Ever think about that?" I erupted. I couldn't do that to Sabina again.

"Don't worry all traces of you and Sabina have been erased. No one will know." He tried to reassure me.

"Yah whatever." I said leaving the room. He called after me, but it wouldn't work. I went down the elevator to see the two same guys waiting for me.

"Let's go." I told them.

"Whatever you say, man" the one with the scar said.

* * *

I got 'home' at around eight thirty. Jack was on the couch and got up when I came in.

"There you are. They called to tell me where you were, but we are getting late. I'm packed for a five day stay. Hurry up and pack so we can go!" she shooed me to my room.

15 minutes later, we were off to meet Jack's family.

**Watchya Think? Please Review; It doesn't take long! :D**


	8. Arriving and Sneaking

**Hello Again Fellow Alex Rider Fans. Here's Another Chapter. Hope you like and review. Can we get more than five reviews for this chapter? Either way i will update though, but it'll be nice of you too :P Enjoy!**

**DisclaimeR: I don't own Alex Rider or any of the original Characters. **

The drive was about half an hour. Probably about fifteen without all the traffic. Jack wanted me to tell her everything about what happened, but I was tired so she let me take a nap.

I really didn't know how tired I was until I closed my eyes and then the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. I rubbed my eyes to see Jack just about jumping in her seat. "We're here." She exclaimed.

She paid the driver and we got our bags out. We stood there a minute looking at the house. It was a two story house and brown on the outside. It was nice for a family who wasn't on the move a lot.

We walked up and Jack rang the doorbell. She couldn't hide her excitement. I smiled to myself. It was about time something good happened to Jack. I'm the only reason she isn't permanently living in the U.S. and it bugs me a lot.

A second later the door opened and there stood a man about his early thirties with brown, reddish hair and brown eyes. He had a resemblance to Jack.

"Mike!" Jack exclaimed giving him a hug.

"It's so good to see you Jack." He responded hugging her back.

"And this must be the famous Alex." He looked at me with a friendly grin.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Starbright" I shook his hand.

"Please call me Mike." He said pulling me into a hug as well. I was surprised, but then I hugged him back.

"Well, come on in!" he said moving out of the way. I grabbed our bags and went in while Jack and Mike got into a conversation.

I put them down and looked back when I noticed something behind the couch. Well, more like two someone_s. _I walked up to the couch to see two kids behind the couch hiding; a boy and a girl. They peaked at me and then put their head back in the pillow.

I smiled and went around the couch and knelt down. "Hey I'm Alex." I said soothingly. I never really talked to little kids before, but I was giving it a go.

They didn't budge. They kept their face down. I looked at Mike and Jack who were amused. I got an idea and went through my jacket pocket and pulled out three pieces of candy I got from Jack in the cab. "Anyone hungry?" I asked, "I've got some starburst here."

At that they both lifted their heads up. "I call the pink one!" the boy said grabbing it out of my hand. The girl took the yellow carefully looking at me. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Isabelle." She said quietly.

"Well, that's a pretty name to match a pretty face," I said tapping her nose. She smiled. "I like your name too Alex." But when she said it she made it sound like 'Awex'. I chuckled as she ran to her dad.

"Now what about you?" I asked the boy, "What's your name?"

He smiled showing a missing bottom tooth. "Brian." He was already finished with his candy.

"That's a cool name. Very manly" I told him.

He nodded with a big smile, "Are you going to finish that?" he pointed to the other candy in my hand.

I laughed, "No you can have it." He took it, jumped up and hugged me and ran around the couch.

"Yah, he's a hyper one," Mike said picking up Brian. "Especially when he has a lot of candy. So is Isabelle once you get to know her." he continued. "They stayed up just to see you guys and now it's time to go to bed." He tickled Brian.

"No..." Brian made out while laughing. Jack was playing with Isabelle who took an immediate liking to her.

Twenty minutes later the kids were asleep and I said goodnight to Mike and Jack who were still drinking coffee and catching up.

I went upstairs and picked a room I wanted. Mike said any room was good. I picked the farthest one from the stairs.

I got ready for bed in shorts. I put my alarm on for eleven thirty and knocked out on the bed.

_smdkwmDKLJas_

The next thing I knew, my alarm was beeping. I shot up and turned it off. I put on some black jeans and a black sweater. I grabbed my backpack with my gadgets, my iPhone that Smithers supplied and opened the door quietly.

I tiptoed to the stairs and froze. I could still here them talking. I went back to my room and thought for a second. I opened my window and saw a pipe on the left side. I sighed. This wasn't the most dangerous thing I've ever done.

I climbed out and grabbed on to the pipe. I started making my way down and a couple feet from the bottom I jumped. I took out my phone and put in the address to the beach Sabina had given me. It was about 10 minutes away from here by car.

I started jogging.

_gdkjvkjdzkjv_

I finally got there at five minutes from twelve. It was a pretty huge beach and I put on my glasses. I pressed the button to detect how many people were here. To the right two markers came up. They were human figures.

I made my way quietly and about 30 feet away, I hid behind a rock. Not a minute later, something came out of the water. It was very quiet, but large. It was a submarine with the same tattoo I saw on the man. The submarine opened and out came an averages size guy.

I put in my earphones and started the eavesdropping device.

"Sir, our man found another." It was the same voice who caught me at the school. He pushed forward the kid who bent down. I couldn't see any of their faces though.

"I want to join you. I heard you could give me a better life. I'll do anything." The kid said.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, but I think the guy that came out of the submarine gave the go ahead because the limp man suddenly came from behind and pulled out the kids arm. He put something on it making the kid scream. I stared knowing I couldn't do anything. It seemed like steam was coming from it. Who would do that to a 16/17 year old?

It lasted about five seconds and the limp one stepped back leaving the kid holding his hand on the floor.

"Now you're one of mine. You'll stay for another week and find some others. Then you'll be able to join the others at 'home'.

Without waiting for an answer, the man left with the submarine. The limp guy took the kid by the arm and took him to a car parked nearby. The kid was sniffling. He looked about my age.

"Don't worry. It'll be better in four days top." The guy reassured in his way. They got in and the driver sped away. I knelt down as they drove away.

**Whatcha Think? Review and maybe i'll put the next chapter up faster! :D SoCali out :P**


	9. Games and a Gift

**Hullo! Here's the next Chapter to Alex Rider as I promised. Read and hope you enjoy...reviews are still welcomed ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider that is all the great Anthony Horowitz idea.**

I woke up to someone nudging me. "Alex wake up. Aunty Jack says you better be down in the next 15 minutes or no pancakes for you! Everyone needs pancakes!"

I opened my eyes to see a brown haired boy with brown eyes too match. "Huh?" I asked.

"Get up." He poked me with something.

"Ow." I looked at his hand to see a superman action figure. It took me a minute, but everything from the past day came back. "Okay. Okay. I'll be down in a bit." I told him getting up.

"Good," Brian said running out the door, "Pancakes!" he yelled running down the stairs.

I chuckled to myself and got ready. A quick shower and the usual routine later, I was ready. I walked downstairs to see everyone already eating.

"Good morning or afternoon I should say." Jack called raising her eyebrows. I looked at the clock. It was 12:01. I smiled "Yesterday wore me out."

"hmmhm." Jack raised her eyebrows. She probably still wanted an explanation of what happened with Byrne.

"Good _morning _Mike and Isabelle." I said.

"Morning." Mike responded and Isabelle smiled.

I sat down and helped myself to a couple of pancakes.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch with the kids. We were apparently watching SpongeBob. "So how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm five." Isabelle said. She was sitting by me more comfortable than yesterday. I think she was starting to like me. She had blonde hair with blue eyes. Probably from her mom, who Jack told me passed away when Brian was three.

"I'm six!" Brian jumped up. Brian on the other hand seemed to open up to anyone who'll give him candy. He still had his action figure.

"How old are you Awex?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm sixteen." I told her.

"Wow, you're old!" Brian exclaimed.

I laughed, "Not really. You'll be my age before you know it."

"huh?" he got confused. Then he smiled, "Tag! You're it!" Brian exclaimed poking Isabelle and then running.

"Not fair!" she yelled at him. Then she looked at me and before I could do anything she poked me and ran.

I sighed and jogged after them.

* * *

Two hours later full of tag and hide-n-go-seek, we were knocked out. Well the kids were actually sleeping and I was sitting there watching the still going SpongeBob marathon.

I decided to get some air and went outside. I walked around for a while. It was a nice day with a cool breeze. I walked around the block and came back 10 minutes later. I was about to go in when someone called me from behind me.

"Alex?" I turned to my name. Across the street was Michael. "Hey, yo it is you." He said jogging to me.

"Hey Michael." I grinned. We did a bro-shake.

"Dude, you live here?" he asked.

"No, I'm um visiting a relative." I responded.

"Cool. I live across the street." He pointed to his house. "Hey I was going to go to the mall. I need a gift for my dad's birthday tomorrow. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Okay." I answered. "Let me go ask and change though."

"Sure thing. Meet me out in ten." He said walking back.

I nodded and went in the house. "Hey Jack," I called to where she was watching T.V. in the living room.

"Shh." She told me pointing toward the kids. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm going to go out with a friend from school. Is that alright?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. Just don't get into any trouble." She told me.

"Come on Jack. You know me. I never get into trouble." I smiled.

"Yeah, whatever you say Alex."

I laughed jogging upstairs.

* * *

The city was amazing. They were so many buildings, trees, and traffic. Even though there was traffic, we got to the mall in record time. It took about ten minutes in Michael's Lexus. It was an average car just like most of the others.

The shopping center was huge and it still amazes me even though it's my second time here. "It's big, huh?" Michael asked smiling.

"Yeah. I came here before. With Jack; my guardian." I added looking at his puzzled face.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"They died in a plane accident when I was little," I told him.

He looked taken back, "I'm sorry Alex. I lost my mom a year ago too."

"Sorry mate." I said. This was the first time someone didn't look at me like I was helpless. and I was glad for it.

Even the inside was crowded with people. There were so many shops though. "Ow," I exclaimed as a kid ran past me. He kicked my leg, but kept on running. Someone ran behind him. I'm guessing his mom.

Michael laughed, "That's going to leave a bruise. Come on."

* * *

I don't know how long later, but at least about a hundred shops, we finally got a gift. We got him a watch. It was pretty nice. I helped pick it.

"Finally," I sighed. Michael wasn't looking any better either. "Come on let's get a bite." He said leading the way. We started walking, when Michael bumped into someone. "Sorry man." Michael said not looking at the guy.

He didn't respond, kept walking. "Hey isn't that Tyler?" I asked.

Michael looked. "Yup thats him. That's weird. Where there's him, there's," he smiled. "Sabina."

I looked where he was looking. Tyler walked up to Sabina and grabbed her from the waist. She turned and smiled and they kissed. I narrowed my eyes. I still didn't like Tyler. Especially when he's hanging around Sabina.

"Hey you okay Alex?" he asked looking between me and them. "Ah, no wonder you got in a fight with Tyler." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Dude she's hot, but they been together for about two months. Ever since Tyler came to this school. You could get any girl man, use you're English charm on someone who doesn't have a boyfriend.

"She's only a friend mate. Me and Sabina have nothing going on." I turned around from them.

"Okay. I hope so because I hate for you to get jumped by Tyler and his crew."

"Wait, he's got a crew?" I asked.

"Him and his buddies. My dad told me that Tyler moved because of getting caught in a lot of thefts and the last straw was a mugging he was involved in. His dad couldn't stand it anymore and moved." He told me.

"How does your dad know?" I asked.

"He was the one who sold them the house and he had all their previous records to make sure they werent criminals or anything. They do that with all the clients. If you ask me, maybe they should have lied on why they wanted to move."

"And your dad just told you all this?" I asked surprised.

"Well, maybe I dug around in his office, but hey I get curious on the new kids at school okay." he put up his hands.

"Does Sabina know this?" I asked.

"Well, no one does except for me and you now. I tried to tell her, but every time Tyler is right by her side and well my dad can lose his job if they found out his son was snooping through her files again." He said quietly.

I noticed he said 'again' and I decided to leave it at that. "No worries, I won't tell." I assured him, but I was still going to look out for Sabina.

"Thanks." He smiled.

* * *

We got back around ten. After the shopping center, we caught up with the other guys and went to the sports arcade. Let's just say I was an important asset to the team I was on. When me and Michael were on the same team, we always won.

I opened the door with the key Mike had given me. I walked in and Jack and Mike were still up. They were watching a cooking show.

"You guys are just the same. You watch cooking shows, but I bet you eat out most the time right." I guessed sneaking up behind them.

Mike looked up from his armchair and Jack from the lengthy sofa. "Haha, I actually am a pretty good cook. Jack on the other hand I bet judging by how she only _watched_ me make the pancakes still doesn't like cooking."

Jack threw a pillow at him, but missed. I laughed, "How did you know?"

"ha-ha laugh all you want, but the next time you guys want to eat out; you're paying." Jack scolded.

"Jack you know we're just kidding." I said. She stuck out her tongue. I laughed along with Mike.

We talked for about another forty five minutes until we got tired and bid goodnight. We all went to our separate rooms and I immediately fell asleep.

**There you have it. Not much action yet, but just keep with me and i promise there will be. For now lets get some reviews! It aint hard. It'll give me somethiing to look forward to and you just have to write down in the box below (Imagine an arrow pointing down). So for now goodbye and wait for the next update :D**


	10. Dreams and the Beach

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter and it it my longest by far and i am pretty happy i wrote this much. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the other character in the regular series written by the awesome Mr. Horowitz.**

I was running through a dark hallway like someone was chasing me. There were no doors it was just pitch black. I rounded the corner and just when I saw the light, something hit me from the side and I crashed to the floor. I could feel the cut that sprouted on the side of my head.

I looked up to see _me. _It was me, but the thing that horrified me was the hole in the middle of my forehead.

"Do you remember me Alex?" it was my voice, but then it struck me. _Julius. _"I bet you do. After all, I am part of you."

"No you're not." I snarled. On my last mission, Julius was my evil clone that I killed. I had taken his life, shooting him right in between the eyes.

"Yes I am." He sneered, "How could you do this to me? He had anger written all over his face. He was pointing at his forehead.

"You were going to kill me, I had to protect myself." I defended. I tried to move, but it was like something was controlling my body and making me stay.

"hmm. I guess you're right, but you had the choice to join me! But all is forgiven, but as we are the same person, maybe we should look alike then." He stated pointing the gun at my forehead.

"Goodbye Alex." He smirked and pulled the trigger.

I shot up breathing heavily. I touched my head knowing there was no bullet hole. I was sweating though, just like every other time. These dreams have been happening ever since that day. They had stopped, but something must have triggered them again. The dreams were different, but they all ended with Julius killing me.

I looked over at the clock. It was seven o'clock. I sighed and got up. I couldn't go back to sleep like this. I decided to take a shower to cool me down.

About half an hour later I was done. It was still pretty early, so I decided to put on some shorts a sweater and go jogging. **(If you don't know who Julius is go to Alex Rider Wiki or something. :) )**

* * *

I opened the front door quietly hoping not to wake anybody up. I looked at the clock in the living room. It was nine. I walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Good morning Alex." It was Jack. She was making herself some coffee.

"Morning Jack." I replied getting a glass. "Are the others still sleeping?" I asked.

"Mike had work today and Brian and Isabelle are still asleep."

I nodded. I followed Jack into the living room. "Went for a jog I see." Jack sat down on the armchair while I took the sofa.

"couldn't sleep." Jack knew about the nightmares, but I didn't want to worry her again.

She nodded, "So Alex, you still owe me an explanation." She started taking a sip of her coffee.

I knew this was coming, "Yes I do, but before I tell you I wanted to let you I've been thinking a lot and I don't want to tell Mike about me. Every time someone finds out, they end up hurt and I can't let that happen again" I said remembering what happened to Sabina's family and Tom because of me, "I know he's your brother, but that's the reason I don't want to tell him. I couldn't live with putting him and the kids in danger more than I have."

Jack thought about it, "Alex this is your choice and if you want to keep it a secret, then…I will too. And what happened to Sabina's dad was never your fault. Remember that. It had nothing to do with you."

I smiled and nodded. 'But what about Sabina and Tom? Those were all on me' I thought to myself.

We sat there and I told Jack about everything with Smithers and the CIA, but not about the beach meeting. I didn't want Jack worried.

* * *

The rest of the day, I spent with Brian and Isabelle. They were little, but they got me more tired than jog I did earlier. They were both the sports type and we went to the park where they ran around and around. Also on the swings.

We went home with Brian on my back because we played hide n go seek and apparently the deal was I was suppose to give him a 'piggy back ride' if I lost. Isabelle was walking along side me and asking me question after question about England.

I answered the best I could. She asked about my friends, house and even if I had a girlfriend!

By the time we got back home, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up, "Hullo."

"Alex you awake? I'm going to pick you up for the beach in 30 minutes." I recognized Michael's voice. I had given him my number back at the mall.

"Alright." I hung up. I looked at the time. It was indeed already 12. I got up and did the regular routine and I was ready with some swim trunks with the word 'Volcom' written on it and a red and gray striped tank. I grabbed my glasses and phone and went downstairs.

"Morning guys." I entered the living room with an apple in my hand.

"Afternoon." Mike replied.

I smiled, "Hey, these kids get you drained out of energy" I said tickling Isabelle. She giggled. I chuckled, "Is it okay if I go to the beach with a couple of friends today?" I asked looking at Jack.

"Sure. Be careful." She answered.

"Always, of course."

She shook her head smiling. I sat down and finished my apple right when a honk came from outside. "Bye guys. I'll be back." I called going out the door.

* * *

"Hey Michael." I said getting into the car.

"Hey man." He greeted.

"Hey do you know if Stacy's friend from the other day, Stephanie is going?" he asked picking up the speed.

"Umm. No why you ask?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes, "You fancy her?" I asked.

"Fancy? Wait what? I don't know. She seems nice though." He said.

"Nice as in?" I questioned.

"Nice as in she's a cheerleader, who doesn't just care about herself, but others as well. Unlike some others" He muttered the last part.

"Like what others?" I questioned.

"Like I don't know," he said. "Like Stacy and the rest." He answered the last part after he saw I wasn't going to change the subject.

"So Stephanie's the only nice one?"

"Well, there's like Alisa and there was Clary"

"Was?"

"She moved to her Aunt's a couple of weeks ago suddenly." he explained.

I nodded. "If Stacy's there, she probably will be there." I said positively.

He smiled, "cool."

We came to the road that goes along side the beach. We parked by the rest of the cars. There weren't much people on a Monday, but there were some.

We walked over to about 20 other kids I've seen around school. There were 7 girls and 5 guys. It seemed like we were the last one's to come making it even.

We caught sight of Danny, Ricky and Ty and walked over. "Whats up guys!" Michael literally yelled.

They looked over and greeted back with 'what's ups'.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Getting the firewood ready for later. Hey since you guys came late go get the last batch." Ty ordered.

"Alright whatever. You guys are too weak anyways." Michael joked as we walked over to the truck with the wood.

We got the last pieces and took them over and dropped them.

"Alright what's next?" Danny asked.

"What else. Volleyball!" Michael shouted.

The others cheered.

We made the teams. Me, Ricky, and Michael were on the same team with a couple other guys and girls. The others were on the other team including Sabina. Tyler wasn't here much to my pleasure. Stacy and Stephanie were on our side.

They served it over and one of the guys hit it up and Ricky spiked it. One of the guys on the other side saved it and hit it back up. This time I set it up and Michael spiked it. They tried to save it, but missed. Stacy served hitting it toward Sabina who hit it back over. One of the girls hit back and Danny spiked it over getting a point for them. It went back and forth until finally we got to 15 first. They had 13.

We played more beach games and finally went in the water. There were a couple of wakeboards and such. We raced and I won Michael In the water.

"Alright guys; time to play Shoulder Volleyball **(Made Up the name)**." Michael yelled bringing everyone back. "This was Stacy's idea, so this time the guys are going to pick a name out of the hat and that's there partner."

Stacy took the hat around and came to me, "Your turn Alex." She said energetically. I was still confused of what this game was. I picked out a paper and read it, "Sabina." I read aloud.

Sabina smiled, but Stacy looked horrified and was giving a look to her friend who shrugged. I went over to Sabina, "I guess we're partners." I said.

"I guess so. Weird coincidence huh?"

I nodded "So how do you play this game?" I asked.

She explained it. The girls basically are on the guys shoulders and they play volleyball, while we're their feet. When everyone got their partner, we went in. Michael surprisingly got Stephanie.

I delayed a little, but finally took off my shirt. I still had my scars from the missions and a bullet scar as well. Everyone took glances at my scars, but Michael redirected them back to the game. I silently thanked him which he nodded back, but had a questioning look as well.

"Well, you've been working out since the last time I saw you." Sabina came up to me looking at my six pack.

I smiled, "Well, the girls love it." I winked at her jokingly.

She laughed, "Yah, I bet so. Come on 'Hulk'." She said.

* * *

After we played we spread out and swam around. Before we knew it, it was getting dark. I got out and started making the fire with Michael and the guys. With a help of a lighter, we got it up. Everyone started coming around.

I decided to take a walk and left the fire and the people. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back, it was Sabina. "Hey." She said coming up to me.

"Hey Sab."

"What you doing by yourself?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not alone." I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She shoved me.

I laughed, "So did you have fun today?" I asked.

"Yah it was great." She said. We were pretty far away from the fire, but we could still hear the echoes. We stopped by the water enough for our feet to get wet. "What about you? Meet anyone who 'loved your 'six pack''" she put quotations around it.

"Maybe." I answered facing her.

She was staring at me too. I stepped forward and so did she. Our lips were so close, but she pulled back. "Wait. Alex I have a boyfriend." She stepped back shaking her head.

"Tyler? He's bad news Sabina. He's been lying to you about his past." I told her.

"And how would you know?" she questioned. She was starting to get on her defensive side.

"I just do." I answered protecting Michael.

"You don't know him." She defended him.

"Sab he's not good. He's dangerous" I said reaching out to her.

"You barely know him." She said again pulling back, "You can't judge him." Just then I had a flashback about how I tried to tell her I was part of M16. She didn't believe me.

"Trust me," I pleaded. "Sabina you know me. I've been there for you."

"Can't you just do what you came here for and leave? That's what you always do isn't it?" She blurted.

This took me by surprise. Was this what it was about? "Last I recall you were the one who moved. But I get it. You always did like older guys. I just never thought it would get between us." I said. I never did anything wrong! How could she blame me?

Without waiting for a reply, my anger got the better of me and I walked away from the Sabina and away from the group.

**Well What you think? Honestly I dont really think it was my best. Maybe cuz i'm not in the best mood. Oh well, :) Review and tell me what you think :D**


	11. Confronting

**Alright guys here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the original characters AH made up.**

"Alright class, hope you guys read over the break because it's time for a pop quiz."

The class groaned. I for one didn't read the assigned book. That probably went for half the class. "I know. It's your first day back! Why the quiz? Well, its needed and I am ordered to give you guys some over the year." Mr. Shay said. I smirked, an honest teacher.

We took the quiz and let's just say this is one class where my coming from England will not help. "Alright. I'll get them to you by tomorrow. See you then." Right on cue, the bell rang as the last syllable rolled off his tongue.

I walked out with the sense of someone following me. I looked back to Sabina standing behind me. "Could we talk?" she asked.

I nodded moving to the side. We waited for the crowd to get thinner. I looked at Sabina expectedly. She sighed, "Alex, I'm sorry for what happened on Monday."

"Which part?" I questioned.

"About not trusting you. You've been there for me and I should have listened to you. He is bad news." She said.

"What did he do?" I asked my eyes turning murderous.

"Nothing." She said, but she wouldn't look at me.

I tried to calm myself, "Sab if he did something, you need to tell me. Did, he threaten you?"

"It's alright Alex. What's done is done. I just want you to know I broke up with him." She reassured me, but she didn't answer my question. "You're a good friend." She hugged me. "I have to go, I'm already late."

I nodded, but I was not reassured. I was going to find out what Tyler did.

* * *

"I want to join you. I heard you could give me a better life. I'll do anything." I kept replaying the same line through my earphones from my iPhone for forty minutes.

If I was to find him, I would need to recognize his voice. It was definitely a guy. A guy who would still have the mark and would be wearing long sleeves not to cause tension. At the beach he seemed 5 '10' or 5'11' in height. He had a rough voice, but he sounded afraid.

The bell rang and I put my earphones back in my bag. "Have a good day guys. Leave the worksheet on my desk as you leave." Mr. Neil said sitting behind his desk. "Oh and Alex, this is study hall, but you still can't listen to music." He winked at me.

"Yes, sir." I smiled walking out the class. I heard him chuckling from behind.

"Hey Alex. You ready for the match today?" Michael and Danny came up from behind me.

"Of course. Bellman's getting crushed." I replied.

"That's my bro. You aren't nervous though right?" Danny smirked.

"No, I'm okay." I replied.

That was one thing I was looking forward today.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day chatting with guys I never meant and had no luck finding the right one. None of them matched the voice. I had sent the recording to CIA. Hopefully they could decipher it fast.

"Alex you ready man?" Ricky asked shutting his locker next to mine.

"Yeah." I said closing my own "Let's go."

Outside we were greeted by cheers. The bleachers were pretty full with parents and students. We jogged over with the rest of the team and stopped at out bleacher.

"This is our first game guys. Let's show them what we're made of. They can't come into our territory and expect to win. Can they?" Michael asked.

The rest of the team shouted 'no'.

After the pep-talk, the starters went onto the field. I walked to my side and waited for the tip-off.

"AJ, switch with me." I froze at the sound of the voice. It was the same voice from the beach. I looked over to see Alexis jogging by AJ switching spots. And indeed, Alexis was wearing long sleeves.

The ref blew the whistle shaking me out of my thoughts. It was the start of the game.

* * *

"Whooo Bellman got there ass whooped." Someone yelled as we went into the locker room. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for Alexis. He was in the middle of the crowd cheering along with everyone else.

"Great game Alex." The coach came up to me.

"Thanks." I replied. I made the last of the three goals we made getting us up at the end. The score was 2-3.

"Practice tomorrow at three!" the coach yelled before leaving. After everyone got the celebration out of the way, they started leaving as well.

Alexis on the other hand, took his time and went to the shower room. I sat on the bench and waited to confront him.

"You coming Alex?" Michael asked.

"In a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later." I replied.

He nodded, "Great game today though. See you tomorrow." He said walking out the door. The couple guys left started making their way out.

Finally, Alexis came out. Fully dressed, he went to his locker. He was wearing a tank showing his arms.

"Nice tattoo. Where did you get it at?" I came up from behind him.

He shuddered and turned to me, "None of you business." He said coldly.

"It looks cool, with the whole spiral. Does it mean anything?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Drop it Brit. If you know what's good for you." He replied turning away.

"Oh, I know what's good for me, but I don't think you do." He turned back to look at me, anger in his eyes. "I know where you got it from. You need to stop what you're doing." I warned him.

He shook his head, "You don't know anything. This is going to get me a better life." He said. For the first time, I got the hint of him being frightened.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, this doesn't concern you. Keep on asking questions and you are going to find yourself in a very bad situation."

"Alexis, this isn't right. You don't have to do this." I tried to put some sense into him.

His anger got the better him and he slammed me into the lockers. "And who are you? How do you know anything? You think you know everything, but you don't. These people will kill you." He hissed at me.

"They will do the same to you too." I said surrendering my hands showing I wasn't going to fight.

"Not unless I bring them another recruit. Or even better, someone who knows about them. You really shouldn't have come here Alex. Now I'm going to have to take you to them." He said as he struck his punch.

I was expecting it though. I ducked my head and pushed him back with the palm of hands. I looked at the dent he made with his punch.

"I'm trying to help you." I tried one last time.

He grunted running at me bent in tackling position. He slammed me back into the lockers. One of the locks hit me in the back making my body go ridged. But before he could strike again, I kneed him in the stomach and elbowed his back. He loosened his grip and I took that as a chance to pull him off me.

I slammed him back against the opposite lockers and punched him trying to knock him out, but he wasn't giving up. He moved out of the way before I could land another, and punched me back. He moved forward trying another, but I swayed out of the way, but he kept on coming. I dodged every punch until I saw him wavering. I took the chance to push his hand out of the way and grab him from behind. I wrapped my arm around his neck and put him in a sleeper hold. He elbowed me in the gut, but I didn't loosen my grip and he went down.

I was breathing hard, but I took my phone out and messaged the CIA to pick up Alexis and interrogate him. I could feel the blood from my back getting absorbed into my white t-shirt.

I looked down at Alexis as I heard the door close. I looked up to see someone leaving. I sprinted after to see if I could catch a glimpse. I stopped outside to see no one there.

I jogged to the parking lot to see Tyler staring at me from behind his car. He broke the stare and got in. Without hesitation, he sped away.

* * *

**Mystery POV:**

I finished the last of the papers. Considering what I do, I don't know why I have paperwork. What I get for giving out work in class today.

I put on my jacket as someone came into my class. "Can I help you?"

"I have some more information sir." I looked up to see Tyler.

"Make it quick." I said. It was already eleven o'clock.

"It's Alex Reid."

"What about him?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He took out Alexis."

"And why would he do that?" I questioned.

"I don't know sir, but his moves were skillful. He knows his fighting. I think he might oppose a threat." He said looking at the ground.

"I'll look into it."

**Soooo Whatchya think? The action is starting to start ;) review and tell me what you think :D**


	12. Warning

**Hello Again. Here's another Alex Rider chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider Series.**

"So, me and Stephanie are going to the movies Friday."

"That's great."

"But then I thought about hooking up with Sabina too."

"Awesome…wait what?" I asked.

Michael laughed. "Dude, you so zoned out on me." he punched me on the shoulder. I resisted the urge to grab my shoulder. It wasn't as bad as my back, but it was still soar.

"Sorry mate. Have you seen Tyler today?" I asked. This whole day, I've been looking for him and I can't find him. If he is working for the bad guys, any moment they would be on me.

"In the morning yah. Why?" he asked suddenly curious.

I shrugged, "No reason. Just wondering." Not the best lie, but nothing came to my head. Tyler was here though. He was definitely avoiding me.

"Hey, if I ask for an extra piece of pizza, you think they'll give me it?" he asked.

"Maybe, if you try and flirt with the girl that usually helps the lunch ladies." It wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Bertha? No thank you. We were lab partners once and every time she talked to me, I got a mouth full of spit thrown at me. I was nice and didn't mention it to her, but still." He shuddered at the thought.

I laughed, "It couldn't be that bad."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Hope you never find out. But honestly, other than that, she was pretty cool. She liked comics."

"You like comics?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged.

Chuckling, we got our trays and unfortunately, one piece of pizza each. We sat down with the rest of the guys. I saw Tyler sitting with his group of guys. He wouldn't look my way. I was tempted to go up to him right now, but I caught Sabina looking at me from across the area. Her facial expression told me not to do anything stupid. I broke away from her gaze, and stayed sitting.

"Hey Alex, Misty was asking about you." Ricky told me taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Misty?" I asked.

"Yah, she was 'wondering' if you were single." He put emphasis around wondering.

"Tell her I'm sorry, but not interested in dating." I told him.

"I swear, all the cheerleaders are all trying to hook up with you and you don't even care." Danny said in disbelief.

I shrugged, "maybe I don't want a cheerleader."

"Then go ask someone else out, then the cheerleaders will go back to their normal interesting lives and I could ask one of them out." Ricky encouraged me.

I shook my head, and chuckled.

"Please Alex is not the reason you can't get a date with any one of them." Michael laughed.

Ricky glared at him, "Piss off."

The rest of us laughed, "Touchy subject isn't this." Ty came in. "Did you guys here what happened to Alexis."

"Which one?" Michael asked uninterested.

"The one on our team." Ty said impatiently. "People say he went on vacation, but word got out, someone saw him get arrested."

"For what?" I questioned my voice neutral. What was the CIA doing? They were not good at covering things up. Why would they arrest him in public?

He shrugged, "People are sayin drugs."

"It's just a rumor." Michael supposed, "His dad's like this military guy who's really strict. No one in their right mind would go on drugs with a dad like that. He would beat the living crap out of him."

"What about his mum?" I asked interested. Alexis said the gang was going to get him a better life.

"She died a year ago and his dad lost it then, he became a drunk, but he still expects good grades from Alexis otherwise." Michael pretended to cut his head off.

"So his life is pretty much screwed up?" I added up.

He nodded.

"What about the other kids that moved; was there something unusual about them?" I asked.

Michael shrugged, "Ashley?"

"Oh yah huh. She would hook up with any guy she could, but she was high half the time." Ty summed her up.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Michael asked.

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

Michael narrowed his eyes and looked like he wanted to continue interrogating me, but he let it go.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I told them getting up to leave. My mind was racing to a conclusion. They nodded their byes.

I walked outside and took out my phone. Whatever was happening to these guys, there is a pattern. Alexis had a terrible dad. Ashley might be involved and is a screw up.

I got the CIA number out:

_Give me a list of the recent teens that_

_have moved away from this school _

_in the last two months fast._

I sent the message to them. I was getting closer to this thing.

"What are you doing?" I looked behind me to see Sabina.

"Hey. You following me?" I joked.

She laughed "You wish." I raised my eyebrow. "I thought you might be going somewhere...else."

It took me a minute, but I got what she was talking about. "And you were going to follow me into danger."

"You wanna stop questioning me?" she said not having an answer.

I put my hands up in surrender, "I don't want you to get hurt Sab."

"Touché." She remarked.

I smirked, "So, word got out about you and Tyler huh."

She shrugged, "I don't really care. Not after the way he took it."

"And what way did he take it?" I questioned.

"Does it matter?" she asked taking a step closer.

We were inches apart. The last time we were this close was when she told me she was moving. Then she was kissing me and I was kissing her back. Her arms went around my neck. I touched her face with my hand. We broke apart after a while my forehead pressed against hers.

"I guess not." I whispered.

* * *

We got out of class five minutes late thanks to some bloke who thought it was funny to ditch P.E and we had to pay. I already could hear the whispers about me and Sabina going around, but right now my head was somewhere else. Tyler had P.E. the same period as me just a different teacher. All I had to do was wait for him.

He was one of the last ones to come out. He didn't look my way and kept on walking toward the lockers. I followed. He went to his locker and I hid behind another hallway until the crowd left. Once it did, I snuck up from behind him.

"Hey Tyler." He stiffened and turned around.

"What do you want?" he said daggers in his eyes.

"I just want to talk." I said calmly. If there was a time to make a new friend, it was now.

"Well, I don't" he said coldly walking away, but not missing the chance to bump into my shoulder.

"No one is going to believe you about yesterday. They're going to think you're crazy." I tried to make him stay.

He did stop and turned around and hit me against the lockers taking me off guard. I winced. "Oh still a sore spot isn't it. Wonder how you got that bloody scab on your back."

"Lacrosse is dangerous." I growled, but didn't make a move to defend myself.

"Listen, I'm going to let you go for now, but you better watch your back."

"Who are you going to send after me?" I questioned trying to get some information out of him.

"There are people bigger than you here. Keep messing around and you might find yourself dead. Oh, and you better stay away from Sabina if you know what's good for you and _her_." he hissed his arm half choking me.

"You touch her and you die." I threatened.

"Keep talking to her and we'll see." He pushed me against the lockers one more time before leaving.

I rubbed the back of my shoulder and stared up at the camera that was staring right back at me and I started making my way back.

Tyler was to be taken out.

**How you like it? Review and tell :D**


	13. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider Series**

I couldn't do anything until tomorrow and I would have to do it secretly. Somehow some of the truth came out about Alexis, but I can't let that happen with Tyler. I would get him and hand him to the CIA, that's all.

I was in my room lying on my bed when the text finally came back. It was from the CIA:

_Ashley Duncan (f)-no info_

_Danielle Brandon (f)-no info_

_Isabelle Hernentez (f)-Expelled for drugs. Moved to ND._

_Clary Ross (f) -straight A' student. Helps with charity on weekends. Divorced Parents; lives with mom. Moved to Ohio._

_Robert Zazueta (m) - no info_

_Jesse Herero (m) - C student. Adopted. Got in trouble for numbers of fights._

_Jesus Cervantez (m)- Straight A' and B' student .Played Soccer. Moved to Hawaii._

These were the six people that left school all of a sudden. Some of these have joined the clan. I sent a picture of the tattoo I took of the ship back to them. I got up and went to the computer. I tried to search for them but came up with nothing.

There had to be another way of finding out about them. I couldn't ask Michael, he was already getting suspicious and Sabina couldn't be involved especially after Tyler.

The only other was breaking into the school files.

_dnsknkakjdkwsmdsA_

I got to school a little early. To get to the office, you would have to get through two hallways. The first hallway had no obstacles except for the echo your footsteps made, no problem. I walked through the second hallway and spotted a video camera in the left corner covering most of the hallway. It took four seconds for the camera to get from one side to the other. It paused for exactly seven seconds and started making its way back again.

I walked toward the office door. It took twenty-one steps to get to the door. I paused before I opened the door. It was a standard door lock that could easily be picked. The problem was I didn't have enough time to pick it.

I walked in; there was no alarm for the door. I walked up to the desk. There was a video camera there as well. It rotated 180 degrees, so it was no problem to get through while it wasn't looking. There was a back door for the secretaries to get in and out.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Um yes, I lost my jacket yesterday. I was wondering if you might have it in the lost and found." I asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I don't really remember anything brought in, but you can check. Down the hallway and the third door on the right." She directed.

I smiled, "Thanks." I walked toward the way she said. None of the doors before it led to the student directory. I looked back to see if she was looking; she wasn't. I walked ahead and got to the last two doors. The one on the right was a white room. The one on the left was full of lockers; bingo. I tried the door but it was locked, but I could still pick it.

I walked back to the front, "No luck?"

I smiled, "No, maybe tomorrow it'll turn up." I said hopefully.

She nodded smiling.

I walked out and to class as the bell rang. Walking in, it suddenly struck me that I shouldn't talk to Sabina yet. I looked over at her. She looked up at the same moment and smiled. I returned it and quickly sat behind her.

"Hey." She turned back to me.

I returned the hello and looked back into my backpack pretending to look for something. She looked like she was going to say something else, but at that moment, the teacher started his lecture. I followed through the whole lesson and when it was over, I speed walked out the door.

* * *

"Can anyone come up and say the answers to yesterday's assignment to class?" Mr. Neil the study hall teacher asked pointing toward the board where he put some questions.

A couple of people raised their hands, "Reid. How about you."

I looked around at the five kids that actually did raise their hands and back at the board. I had no clue what the answers were. I didn't do it right the other day, "um, sorry, I don't know sir." I answered honestly.

He walked up to my desk, "You're on the Lacrosse team right?" I nodded. "You know I could take you off like that if you don't do the little work I assign you." He said sternly.

"I won't happen again." I promised.

"No see, I think it will happen again. People like you always say that, but never mean it. Guys like you are worthless. I bet all you can do is hit people to the ground huh. Nothing but Lacrosse right? You want to go take another smoke now?" he whispered the last part.

"You're wrong sir. It's a onetime thing." I replied wondering why in the hell did the teacher sound so cruel and how did he found out about me 'smoking'.

He leaned over my desk, "Your parents must think your worthless don't they. Can't wait to get rid of you."

My jaws tightened and I clenched my fists. Before I could reply, the bell rung. Instead of replying, I gathered my things and left before he excused us.

He didn't call me back.

* * *

I layed on my back on the bed with the door locked. If I got caught today, it would be all over. I would be compromised. I had to do it today though. Everything was in place. My way in and out.

The sooner I get this over with, the sooner Tyler could be arrested by the CIA. I just needed his record as well. After that, Sabina would be safe. I avoided her the whole day, sometimes taking longer routes when I know Tyler is watching. With the records, I could find out who was more in a position to join the group.

I looked at the time, it was six. I sighed and tried to go to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I hid behind the bushes in front of the school. It was completely dark. It was one o'clock in the morning anyways. I jogged up to the side of the building. Finding the right window, I opened it. Just like I left it, it was unlocked.

I pulled myself in and into my language teacher's classroom. I knew he wouldn't double check the locks before he left. All I needed to do was close the window he always left open because it was too cold, but leave it unlocked.

I crept toward the door and out. I was in the first hallway. I jogged up to the meeting point with the hallway that contained the office. I popped my head out and looked up at the camera. It was pointed at the other side. I waited for it to make another round and get back to where it was. I counted 14 seconds and ran to the office door. 5 more seconds and the camera would turn back my way. I sighed and pulled on the door.

It opened like I planned. I came back after practice to the office and put in a piece of clay to stop the door from locking. I went in and crouched behind the desk on the left. I waited for the camera to turn and went down the hallway. I took out the paper clip out of the small pocket in my backpack and started on the doorknob. In just a few seconds, I was in.

There were cabinets all surrounding the room. I took out a flashlight and started looking through the names. I found Danielle's file first. There was nothing unusual in hers except for some detentions. I put it back and looked for Jesus. It was the same for him too. He moved to Canada with his mom. I got to Ashley's. If what Michael said was true, there was got to be something about her. I looked through her files. There were piles of paper of her misbehaving. She finally got expelled. She might be one. I looked at the next one in alphabetical order and found Jesse. All I could find was he that he was an orphan and got some detentions for fights. Just like the CIA had. I put his file back and was about to look for the next one when I heard a big bang.

I stopped what I was doing and put everything back. Why would someone rob a school? I took pictures of the rest and left locking the door behind me. I went out the front door taking the clay out with me. Avoiding the cameras, I went back to the classroom I came from. The front doors had an alarm. I was about to go in, when I heard shouting.

My curiosity got the best of me and I followed the noise. It led to Mr. Neil's room. I took a glance in, my back against the wall. His lamp light was on and he was with _Tyler.  
_

"I told you can't go back until you finished getting more recruits." My teacher yelled at him.

"I've done what you asked. Now just give me what I want. You can't keep making new deals." Tyler stuttered, but was mad.

Neil laughed, "You think you get a say. I could kill you right now. He wouldn't mind a bit. I suggest you get out of here before I follow up on that and don't ever come here to _school! _And bother me about this." He hissed.

Tyler looked like he wanted to say more, but he was smart to know he lost. He started making his way toward me.

I started turning away to leave before he saw me, but I stopped dead in my tracks by a voice behind me, "Look who we have here." A familiar voice said. Before I could figure out who it was, I was knocked out from the back sending me into complete darkness.

**What did you guys think? Please Review and tell. I would really appreciate it if you did. Just click in the box below and tell me what you think ;) Hope you enjoyed it. :D **


	14. Diamond

**Hey again. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

I opened my eyes to see I was facing a white wall. I turned my head to scope the area and was met by a pain from the back of my head. I closed my eyes to try and control it. As it started to ease down, I looked around slowly.

The room was pure white. Even the door. There was one window on the top right corner. I was sitting on a steel chair. There was no bed so they were probably going to take me out any time soon. I got up and felt the wall. It was solid and so was the door. It was metal and I couldn't pick the lock since there was no knob and the window was too high up to reach.

I sat back down and waited. There was nothing I can do right now. It wasn't soon before long when the door opened. It was a sliding door which took me by surprise. Whoever ran this had money.

The door opened and their stood the guy that caught me for smoking. The one with the limp. That's the way remember him. He smiled at me, "Finally awake are we. Sorry for the bump on your head. It's mandatory."

"Mandatory for what?" I asked not accepting his sorry.

"Let's go." Limp said and left me standing there.

I walked after him after a second of hesitation. He didn't try to make any more conversation. I didn't mind. We walked down a long corridor and toward an elevator. There was no security here except for the two guards blocking the elevator. There were security cameras pointing at each of the doors we passed by just like the one I came out of.

I was wondering if they had more people in there like me, "You're the only one for now." Limp said without looking over at me.

We went up the elevator and were greeted by another hallway, but one with more design. There were two more guards guarding the elevator here too. We walked through the hallway and turned right and came to a dead end.

I waited for him to do something and he did. He opened up a small compartment in the wall and put his hand on the scanner. A second later the wall unlocked. He opened it and stepped in. I followed. We entered a lobby of a…house. It was a mansion actually.

I was staring at a living space with couches big enough to fit 20 people. There was a huge doorway at the end, probably the main entrance. In the middle was a hug chandelier. Limp walked me to the couch, "Sit Mr. Diamond will be with you."

I stood there not accepting his offer. So Diamond was his name. Now what did he want with me. If he knew I was undercover he would probably had me handcuffed.

A minute later, a man came from the double stairways with my very own teacher Mr. Neil following him. "Welcome Alex to my home." The short man exclaimed. He was short, but you could tell he was built. He had blonde hair and a celebrity kind of face.

He came face to face with me with a grand smile on his face. He took out his hand wanting me to shake it. I looked down at it considering what I wanted to do. At the end, I shook it. "Please sit." He said cheerfully sitting down on his rocking chair.

I sat down as well going along with his game. "I think you already know Neil and Derek." I looked over at Neil who was taking great interest in me. He was staring at me like he was wondering why I wasn't freaked out.

"Yah I have. Why am I here?" I asked trying to get some information and cutting the small talk. If he knew I was; he should come out with it.

Diamond stared at me then cracked a smile, "Right down to business; I like that. As you wish. Look Alex Neil has taken great interest in you. He thinks you might come in great use to us."

I was taken back. So this is what it was about. Me joining them. "I don't even know who you guys are. Let alone what you need me for." I tried to get information.

"You see we help…troubled kids get a better life. I find them and give them a proper life, money, a home. They just do one simple thing for me." he told me.

"What simple thing." I questioned.

"That doesn't matter because that doesn't concern you. We have a more special job assigned for you."

"But I'm not troubled." I concluded keeping up my fake identity. It said I lived with my Aunt and had solid B's through school in my files.

"Ahh you see. You live with your Aunt right? Parents dies which I'm sorry about dearly." he tried to put light on my question. I nodded. "Decent grades, but you smoke and you seem to get in a lot of fights. And let's not forget about breaking into a school." he pretended to be ashamed but had a smile on his face.

I didn't answer. I let him continue, "We can provide you with a better life. One with all the money and things you couldn't imagine. You can become part of our family. All you need to do is once in a while assist us. You see I heard you have some fighting skills and sometimes our family needs discipline. Discipline that someone like you can give. See on the outside no one would expect a kid to do what we need and you're right for the job." He concluded.

"And if I refuse." I challenged. It was worth a shot to see if they will let me go, but I had no such luck.

His grin turned to a frown, "Now why would you. I'm trying to help you? But if you decide to refuse; things can get….deadly."

"You will kill me?" I asked.

"No see. We will give you a fighting chance. You will go up against Derek and if you win; you go against one of my unbeatable men. If you by chance win; you can leave." He said with satisfaction.

I weighed my options. If I fought and won, will this guy keep his word? And if he does, I won't remember my way back so I won't have a location to give to the CIA and what about the other teenagers. They could become hostages and get killed. "Fine. I will help you." I came to a decision.

"Welcome to the family." Diamond outstretched his hands. "You will be able to situate for a few days and then you will be off to your first mission."

I nodded wondering what he had in mind. Mr. Neil led me to the exit, "Good choice," he whispered to me with a smirk.

"See you for dinner Alex." Diamond called after me.

**What did you guys think? Review and tell. I get alot of favorite story alerts but barely any reviews!? So this time please reviews... :)**


	15. Friendly

**Sorry i havent updated fast. High school started and sports are killing me. **

**Anyways with my excuse out of the way here is chapter 15! :D Hope you like it.**

We walked out the door and into the clearing. The sun was already setting. I looked around. There were two more huge buildings not including Diamonds home. One was to the left that was solid brick. Outside of it, jeeps were parked and soldiers trained. I f I had to guess, it was there quarters. Across from us was another building, but more elegant. Everything else was dirt. There was a simple straight road going out, otherwise there was no indicating where we were.

My former teacher started leading me to the building across from us. We followed a pathway filled with flowers on both sides. Even as I squinted, I couldn't see anything in the distance. Wherever we were, it was really far out from the city.

"Security measures." Mr. Neil simply said. I looked at him to see him still studying me like I was a science experiment.

"So _Neil, _what made you become part of the family?" I asked a little hint of coldness in my voice.

He didn't break a stride in his walk, "I was always part of the family."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Which means?" I asked.

He didn't look back at me, "It means the past is the past." He opened the door to the door to the second mansion. This guy was really rich. I took a last glance out to see no guards around. Diamond was not afraid of anyone escaping. I walked in and followed Neil through a hallway. The first opening led to a kitchen, but we kept on going.

"The others were messaged to wait for you in the game room." He answered my unasked question. We walked into a living area. It had a flat screen T.V. and some couches. We walked across it to a brown door. He opened it and made his way downstairs. I followed. You may think it is unbelievably stupid to follow someone to the basement of an unknown house without asking questions. That is true in most accounts, but with the people I deal with, it's better not to ask questions when you will find out the answer anyways.

We came down and my guard slipped a bit. It was the biggest game room ever. There was a couch with a flat screen, a foosball table, hockey table, pool table, poker table, a ping pong table, a ski hockey game, and even a dance dance revolution game. There were tons of other little games you would see at an arcade as well.

As I looked around there were five teenagers playing different games. None who have noticed me yet. Mr. Neil cleared his throat and they all stop what they were doing. They all turned pretty much simultaneously.

"Good afternoon Mr. Neil." One of the three guys said. He had black hair, brown eyes and a baby face. He also had bushy eyebrows which I knew then was how I was going to remember him.

"Same to you Deuce." He replied. The guy named Deuce smiled with satisfaction. Neil looked at the others and they all greeted him as well, but not as cheerfully or clearly.

"You've been told a new member will be joining us today. I would like for you to meet Alex." He motioned to me.

I greeted them with 'hullo's'. They all replied back some more alive than others. Deuce looked at me in distaste. I knew we wouldn't get along to well.

"I will leave you guys to mingle. Dinner is in two hours." He said walking back up and out.

I looked back at the teenagers in front of me. They didn't move until they heard the door shut behind Neil. It was like a huge weight was lifted off them as he left.

"Hey I'm Luke." A blonde guy stepped forward and shook my hand. He had blue eyes and a model-ish face if it wasn't for a visible cut going down his left cheek. It looked a little pink and he couldn't have gotten it too long ago. He was tall and had aura that made you want to listen when he talked. No doubt he was the leader.

"Alex." I said friendly enough.

He smiled at me kindly that I almost actually believed we were two normal people meeting each other in the hallway of school. "These are the guys. That's Ashley," he pointed to the blonde now sitting on a round table. She was staring at me intently. She greeted me enthusiastically. "That's Jesse." I got a nod from the shortest from the group. "Clary." A brunette with a friendly smile tied with Luke's hugged me which I didn't expect at all. It was a friendly hug though. "And that is Deuce." He was still standing there despising me. I didn't try being friendly with him.

"So what school did you come from?" Luke plopped down on the couch.

"East wind." I answered remembering the school's name.

"You must be new. I went there not too long ago and never saw you." Clary confirmed. I nodded remembering her name being in the files at school. I looked at Jesse and Ashley. Their names were in there as well.

"So what do you guys do here?" I asked.

Jesse shrugged, "Just play until we get called." He walked over to the foosball table and looked over at me to join.

After a second of hesitation, I decided to play with my brief friendship with these guys.

* * *

I walked into my room after dinner, "That's Clary for showing me my room." I thanked her.

She nodded with her smile that always made me think what made her make the wrong choice, "No problem. I'm right across if you need anything." She called walking into her own room.

I closed my door and faced my bed. What I didn't ever expect to see again was my backpack. I walked over to it and examined it. It was definitely mine. I opened it and saw all my items were in there.

My glasses, phone and even my cigarette pack. It seems they didn't find anything wrong with them. Smithers really outdid himself. I turned on the app for locating bugs that previously was in the DS Smithers made when I worked at Storm Breaker. Surprisingly, there were no bugs at all. There weren't even cameras anywhere except for the front and back door. They really didn't care what we did inside.

I looked at my IPhone wondering if I should turn on the tracking device so the CIA could locate me. After a few minutes, I decided not to yet. It was better to find out things for myself first.

I sighed and layed down on the bed without changing. _How did I get here? _I wondered. Before I knew it, I was drifting off until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, did you guys like it? I wasnt really thinking of writing a whole chapter about his day with the other guys, but at the last minute i changed my mind. Lol tell me what you think by reeeviewing :D**


	16. WARNING! Not a CHAPTER!

**Hey guys and gals! I am ssoo sorry that I haven't updated in like two months but I really was too busy to continue two stories. I've got recent**

**reviews though which means you guys still like my story! So, I've decided to continue this story but I want to fix some things up so this story will**

**sadly take some more time. But I just wanted those of who that still read Alex Rider to know I haven't given up on this story. Thanks for still**

**vie****wing**** my story and i promise i wont let you guys down! :D**


	17. The Catch

**Well hello ladies and gentlemen! So i decided to continue without changing anything so yes I'm back :D Here's the long waited chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

"Alex, wake up." My eyes instantly flew open. I rolled off my bed my arms up in defense position and looked at the imposter.

There stood Clary a little shaken her hazel eyes shining brightly. "Oh, sorry, Alex didn't mean to err- frighten you. Or the other way around." She whispered the last part but I caught it.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" I asked looking around to see if there was anyone else here.

"It's time for dinner. I volunteered to come and get you. Everyone's waiting for you." She pretended not to be disturbed by my acting out.

"Oh, okay then." I stood tall and followed Clary out. We walked in silence down the stairs. We got outside and we were meant with a cool breeze.

"You're different, you know that." It wasn't much of a question, but a statement.

"And how is that?" I asked knowing she couldn't possibly see through me.

"Well first off you're British that's easy to notice. So either you came from England recently or Diamond has spread his business across waters."

"Wait, across waters? I thought it was just one school?" Byrne told me it was just one high school. Why would he lie? And why send me to that certain high school.

"Well, I don't know about across waters but it's been across states. Luke is from Oregon. And you I think said you were from East Wind?"

I nodded at her question. My mind was racing. Why didn't Byrne send me to Oregon, what was the chances of going to the same school as Sabina?

"I'm from there too! Shame you came after I left. I have a feeling we could have been friends." Clary opened the door to let us into Diamonds house.

"Yah, probably." I smiled as we walked into a dining hall that would put the Osborne family to shame. There was a table in the middle that stretched long enough to fit twenty people. On the walls, there were vintage cars in cases lined up. A big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting up the whole room.

"Ah Alex, please join us. Good work Clary. Please don't be shy take a seat." Diamond greeted with a wide smile. I was relieved when my plate was placed next to Clary's. I had at least one friendly face to talk to. The rest of the guys watched as we sat.

"I trust everyone made you welcome here to your new home?" Diamond asked.

I nodded, "You have a lovely home." I didn't have to lie about that part. I decided to play as nice and cheerful as I possibly could to let everyone's guard slip.

"Thank you very much, that was very kind of you to say. Now, let the feast begin!" as soon as he said the last word seven waiters came through the side doors placing all kinds of food that spelled delicious. I was going to have a hard time hating this place.

_The Next Day_

I woke to a shining bright light in my face. Opening my eyes I could see the curtains open and the light streaming in. Looking up at the ceiling, I sighed and took everything in. Last night was the best sleep I've ever had, no nightmares at all. The bed was so comfy and I had a humongous washroom.

What would it be like to just forget the world like the rest of these teens. Drop all this CIA M16 crap and go where no one can find me. I'm not going to lie, it sounded excellent but I remembered Jack and how much she's been through for me. And there's obviously a catch involved in this.

I got up and went to go take a shower to clear my mind and to get ready for a day of getting information out of everyone.

Half an hour later, I was in shorts, a tank top and ready to go. I got out of my room and took off down the stairs remembering the way to the kitchen where I bet everyone was. To my surprise, no one was in sight. I walked over to a fruit basket and took an apple. I strutted into the living room to find it vacant as well. Taking a bite out of my apple I looked around wondering where they could be. I was about to go down into the game room when I heard a splash from outside.

Walking to the see through doors connecting the hallway to the back of the house, I solved the mystery of where everyone was at. I opened the door and glanced around. There was a basketball court, a mini ATV track and a large pool. I could see dust flying in the distance and immediately thought of the ATV. I walked over to a relaxed looking Clary in her bathing suit tanning in the sunlight.

"Hey Clary." I took the chair next to her.

She glanced at me giving me a smile, "Good morning Alex. Or should I say good afternoon." It was true I had woken up at around one.

"This place is amazing." I said lying back soaking the sun.

"Yeah, sometimes." She replied.

"What do you mean, sometimes?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Sometimes, you don't really notice everything. Everything's a blur."

I was going to ask what she meant but judging by her expression, the topic had ended.

I looked around to see Ashley in the pool swimming. Deuce and Jesse were playing basketball. I glanced back at the ATV that was getting further and further away.

"I'm guessing that's Luke." Clary put up her shades and looked where I was.

"Yeah, he uses those a lot. I think he trying to find something he cant get."

"What's that?"

Clary turned back to me. Her eyes looking smaller, "Freedom."

"What do you-"

"You don't know what you signed up for yet Alex." Clary stood up and decided to dive into the pool. I wasn't going into the pool with my scars visible. I laid there staring at her and thinking of what she said.

_djksdjdkvdc_

I got summoned around 8 to Diamond. It was Neil again leading me. As I walked out the game room where I was playing a game with Luke and Clary they both game me a sorry look. Something was going on here and I kept think of Luke's injury on his face. Since yesterday it's been fading away, but it didn't mean it didn't happen. Someone here caused that.

"Are we still in California?" I asked as Neil.

Neil nodded in his all black outfit topped with a leather jacket and sun glasses. "But that's all you need to know."

Neil left me in the living room where I spotted Diamond playing the piano. He seemed to know I was there because after a while he spoke, "Grand isn't it? What I've done here?" he turned to look at me.

"Sorry….sir, but I actually don't know what's going on here?" I tried to get more information.

Diamond laughed, a full out laugh. "Honesty. I love it." He got up. "In due time, you will understand, but right now we have test your allegiance." I didn't say anything so he continued, "You have a different task from everyone else as I told you before. And now your skills will come to use. I'm sure you're familiar with Tyler?"

I nodded as he continued, "Well, you are basically taking his job. He's been asking too many questions and getting to close to certain people. He's not stealthy enough. That's why you're here, but to make sure there are no problems, Tyler has to go." Diamond raised his eyebrows, "Normally we don't kill our own but Tyler's loyalty is faulting. You need to take him out."

"You want me to kill Tyler?" I asked hiding the anger from entering my voice. He was sick. Tyler was far from a good guy but he didn't deserve to die.

"Yes and I know you might be scared, but you have nothing to be worried about. You won't be caught." He must have taken the strain in my voice as fear.

I made a quick decision that hopefully I wouldn't regret. I needed him to trust me for now. "Okay, I'll do it."

Diamond smiled, "There you go. So ambitious. I love it! Be ready. Tomorrow you will start on your mission. For now the rest are coming for dinner let's take our seats." He patted my shoulder as he walked toward the dining hall.

I followed wondering how I was going to get out of this one.

**What's you guys think?! Will Alex kill Tyler? Will he enjoy it? Keep reading to find out ^.^ Review to show you're support! :D**


	18. Quick And Easy?

**I dont feel like doing an authors note so thanks for the previous reviews and hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

I could shoot Tyler, but somewhere that won't kill him. But then Diamond will know Tyler survived and make me finish the job or blame me.

"Alex. Alex what do you think."

I came out of my head and looked at Clary. She had two packets in her hand. "Turkey or ham?" she asked again.

"Ham." I answered as she put the turkey strips back for the sandwiches. The whole day I've been thinking of how I could get out of this mess and have struck rock bottom. I got a knife and started cutting the vegetables. One thing I liked was that we had the whole day to ourselves and only saw Diamond at dinner.

"Okay, knife down." Clary ordered. I looked at her peculiarly. "Now."

I put it down and put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry. Was I not cutting it right?" I cracked a smile. Clary didn't, "No, but I think you'll cut a finger off the way your minds been wondering off. Now tell me what's up."

I stared at her. She sighed, "What's on your mind Alex. Come on something's bothering you." I've know Clary for two days now and she seemed caring and nice. But would that be enough to trust her?

"Why are you here? What made you leave your family?" I asked finally.

Clary seemed off guard by my question. "Oh. I don't know how that's relevant." Clary took the knife and started cutting disregarding my question.

"You asked what's on my mind and I've told you. How is it that someone as sweet and nice as you be here working for Diamond?" I asked not looking away from her.

She finally looked up after cutting a whole tomato. "I needn't to get away and Diamond was just there. He promised everything would be better and I could have anything I wanted. I didn't believe him, but then Jesse told me it was for real. He never had many friends other than me and a couple others. So I believed him and when you have a family like mine you wouldn't hesitate."

"And now? Do you regret it." I asked.

"I didn't know he would make us do it. Make us his testing subjects and never see our friends again. And when we refuse, you see what happened to Luke." Clary wouldn't look at me. She seemed trying not to cry.

I made her face me, "What did he make you do Clary," I asked gently. She shook her head not wanting to say anymore fearing she might break right there.

To comfort her I hugged her without thinking. She seemed off guard, but hugged me back. We stood there in silence, "What if I said this could all end." I whispered. "You could leave and never return or worry about it again." she broke the embrace to look me in the eyes. You could see some tears running down her face, but not many. I was taking a huge risk saying this, but if I was going to tell anyone it would be Clary.

"How?"

I wiped the tears away with my thumb, "I have a way. Just hang in there and don't tell anyone. I'll get you out." I promised hoping I wasn't lying. Whatever Diamond was doing, it was going to stop.

* * *

"We're here. Tyler lives alone in apartment 11. Second floor. We'll be around the corner waiting to pick you up. Make it quick and don think it makes it harder."

"Thanks for the advice," I looked at Neil thinking at how many teenagers he had killed. Neil nodded, "Here." I stepped out of the van as Neil held out a gun.

I stared at it, slowly taking it. The last time I had a gun, I had killed someone. Someone who looked just like me. And now here I was going to do it again. Without wanting to, images of Julius with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead flashed through my mind.

My hands started to tremble a little. "Don't worry it'll be quick and easy. Tyler was never the smart one." Neil smiled at me. I was ready to shoot him right now, but the moment passed as Neil shut the door and the van screeched off.

I watched it leave and put the gun in the back of my jeans and walked toward the building. It was rundown and wondering why Tyler would want to live here. Stay hidden? It was a solid brick building with dirty windows.

I thought about what I was going to do. I had my cigarettes and my iPod hidden. As I walked in, I heard the jingle of the door. Behind the main counter stood a middle aged man way out of shape smoking a cigarette. From the start I know he won't be asking any questions.

"Tyler Sanchez." I told him.

He looked at a clipboard on the wall. "What business do you have with him?" he grunted.

I stared at him with no emotion, "What business do you have smoking in a public building? I don't think the cops would like to hear about that."

He nodded, "Room 11second floor."

I took the stairs as quietly as I could until I reached the second floor. It was already midnight and I doubt many people would be awake. I walked quietly pass the rooms 8,_9,10,_ and finally 11 on the left.

I took a breath and took out the gun. I took the bobby pin I asked Clary for out and knelt down quietly pick at the lock. In less than twenty seconds, I heard a click signaling my success.

Getting up, I turned the door quietly. I walked into a slightly lit room. I walked in quietly making sure the floorboards wouldn't creak. To my right a tiny lamp was lit but no one was in sight. "Took you long enough," I heard a growl from my left.

I snapped my head toward the voice, bring up my gun, but not before someone heavy smashed into me throwing me down. The gun escaped my grip and slid toward the wall. Before I could react Tyler was on me and bashing me with his fists. I covered my head deflecting most of the hits until I found my chance to push him away. He stumbled back as I kicked back until I could get up.

I could feel blood coming from the corner of my eye, but didn't wait for Tyler. I sprinted for my gun, but he had the same idea. We reached for the gun at the same time. I kneed him in the stomach, but he had more strength than I gave him credit for. He fazed for a minute but not before kicking the gun away from my reach as well. I elbowed him and struck at his face with my leg behind him. He hit the ground kneeling. I kicked him as he doubled over.

"Tyler calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." I tried to assure him.

"Funny. Say that with a gun in your again." Tyler breathed out. He looked worn out, but with quick speed he spun his legs tripping me to the ground with him. He took out a knife that he was hiding under his shirt and was on me

He plunged the knife down into my chest, but I caught his hand holding it inch away from me. With trembling hands, I forced the knife away and head-butted Tyler. He yelled as I pushed him off to the side. This being my mistake. I picked up the knife before seeing I pushed Tyler toward the gun.

He grabbed it and pointed it at me. I stopped breathing heavily as much as he was. "Game over Alex." He smirked.

"You don't know what you're getting into," My voice surprisingly stable to me.

He laughed, "Really? Were you not here to kill me? Don't underestimate me. Anybody could see Neil's interest in you and the way they didn't even let me back into what was supposed to be my home with them. They left me like I was a piece of trash." He spat.

"There bad people, but don't stoop to their level Tyler." I said calmly, "I'm CIA and I could stop them."

Tyler laughed like a maniac, "I don't care what you are! I don't need help. I got everything figured out and none of you guys are in the picture. Goodbye Alex."

His finger tightened on the trigger and I was frantically trying to find a way out. I knew it was too late as I heard a big bang. I looked over my whole body but couldn't find any injury. I looked back at Tyler who was on the ground clutching his shoulder.

"He's alright. The wound won't kill him." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I turned around to see Mr. Shay standing there putting his gun in a holster.

"Mr. Shay?" I question.

"Alex." He said walking over to Tyler to make sure he's alive. "When the CIA told me they were going to send in a kid, I couldn't believe it, but you have proven yourself quite well except for almost getting killed."

"You're CIA?"

"Yes," he sighed getting up, "And I really shouldn't be helping. Orders from Diamond. I trust you can handle the rest?" he walked toward the door.

"I don't want to kill him."

"Do what you were going to do in the first place. I'm sure you had a plan. I need to leave if he finds I was here we're both in trouble."

Tyler grunted, "Yah right. Just do it and get it over with." He was up against the wall now. His blood was forming into a puddle.

I stepped back, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Shame. I can't say the same. You see I knew you were coming and I was ready. I have C4 strapped down under the stove." He smirked reaching behind under the table next to him pulling out a button.

Mr. Shay shot Tyler but not before hit the button. "Run Alex." Mr. Shay shouted. I barely heard him as my mind was racing. The door was too far and without thinking, I sprinted for the window to my right. I could hear the explosion as I crashed through the window.

I braced myself for the fifteen foot drop to my possible death.

**And there it is! Tylers dead! Good or bad? Is Alex? Who would kill the main protagonist? What will happen keep readin and see! :P and keep Reviewing so i know what you guys think ^.^**

**P.S The explosion was for one specific person ;)**


	19. Secrets

**Hey everyone! Well I'm back with my longest update just for you guys :D My gift to you guys! Now, i do expect a gift back in reviewes ;) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

I woke up to the sound of a car starting up. Wasting no time, I got up quickly just to be met with a blaring pain. Barely able to stand up, I sat back at the edge of the bed and caught my breath. My head was pounding and I put my hand on it to try to make the pain go away. Looking around I managed to figure out that I was in "my room" at Wilde's house.

Slowly getting up I went to the wash room. My memory started to come back slowly about Tyler, the explosion, Shay. Thinking about Mr. Shay just made my head hurt more. Washing my face, I spotted some pills on the counter no doubt waiting for me. I should be careful of what I take, but at the moment I would have been open to anything. I swallowed it down hoping it would do some good.

I checked my body for any other injuries, but only found a couple of bruises that someone already bandaged up. My right shoulder-the one I crashed through the window with- was taped up. It took forever, but I finally took a shower and got ready. By that time, the pills seemed to be miracle workers because the headache was almost completely gone.

With a slight limp I decided to go out. I got all the way to the kitchen easily when I was almost rammed down. I took a slight step back at the force just to see it was Clary who was hugging me. She was holding on so tight I thought I would die from the pain. "Oh my god, Alex. You're okay! When they brought you back, you were unconscious and I thought the worse." She whispered.

I grimaced, "No, I'm fine; just got roughed up a bit." Just seeing Clary made me happy and to know she cared...I hugged her back.

She let go of me blushing a little, "Sorry, for getting on you like that. I've been told I get too attached too quickly." She pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

I smiled, "its okay." I walked over to get some breakfast, wondering why i was so happy all of a sudden. Getting a bowl, milk, and cereal, I got to work.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

I put a mouthful of "Fruity Pebbles" I think their called, into my mouth, "What'd you mean," I asked but I got my words all jumbled up.

Clary rolled her eyes at me, "Why were you unconscious yesterday being sneakily dropped into your room by a bunch of guards?"

I shrugged, "It's not important." I said devouring my cereal. Needless to say, I was very hungry.

"Alex, yesterday you said you could, you know, help and now you're keeping secrets, and getting hurt, I don't know why or how, but I do care about you" she said. I was about to cut her off, but she continued, "Everyone has secrets, but I want to make sure whatever you're doing won't get you hurt or any of the others. They're family."

"Don't worry; I won't ever hurt you or the others." I promised. "Trust me."

She stared at me intently, "Good, now I need to go work on my tan so I'll see you later." She smiled before leaving.

I chuckled at the fact of how much she reminded me of Sabina. I grabbed an apple and went down into the game room not needing the sun right now.

As I reached the last stair, I cursed silently seeing Deuce the only one there. He didn't look up from the game he was playing. I was grateful that there was more than one TV in the room. I went to the other and put a random channel on.

Sitting there, the reality of what happened last night hit me. Tyler was for sure was a goner, but that was his fault. I feel horrible but he set off the bomb that got Shay killed. And no doubt his neighbors in the building. I couldn't believe the whole time Mr. Shay was good and now he's gone.

A ball thrown at my head broke my train of thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Deuce was looking at me. His eyes were red and he looked angry.

I hadn't realized someone was calling my name, "What?" I asked.

"I don't know why Mr. Wilde wants you here, but I don't trust you. So, I'm warning you if you do anything wrong I will be happy to kick you out myself."

I smirked, "I'm here just like you at Wilde's request so don't go thinking you have any control over what I do." I was hoping he would advance on me, that way i could put him right back down.

Deuce narrowed his eyes over at me, "You think you're the real shit don't you?" he got up, "You might have Clary fooled, but not me. You're not like us and I think you need to be put in your place."

I got up as well, "You're going to do something, do it." I challenged ready to fight someone I was suppose to help escape. Anger was boiling inside of me and it was pointed all at Deuce for some reason.

"Deuce back off before you guys do something stupid." A voice from the stairway came. It was Luke. He was glaring fiercely at Deuce.

Deuce sneered but backed off. "Watch your back." He warned.

"Alex, Wilde wants to see you," he turned his attention to me.

I nodded knowing it was about time. With one last glance at Deuce I left.

* * *

"Alex! Good to see you're alive and looking well." Wilde's voice came from behind me.

I was studying his vintage small car collections he kept. I turned toward him, "Well, I tried to stay alive." I smiled.

Wilde's eyes were gleaming as he walked toward me. He patted my back and shook my hand in appreciation. "Wow, I tell you to take out Tyler and you do it in style don't you?! An explosion! Ha! That's amazing! You must tell me what happened."

"Well, Tyler was on to me coming after him and when I had him cornered…he decided to use C4 to kill both of us." I gave him the shortened version without Shay in there knowing it'll blow both our covers. Just thinking of Shay, brought my heart down. I was part of the reason for his death.

Wilde shook his head, "I knew the boy was trouble. Oh well, the job is done, you're alive and now part of the family! This calls for a celebration!" he looked at me and patted my back one more time. I grimaced from the soreness and pain. "Oh, sorry. I'm aware of your injuries. Won't happen again." he smiled, "Wine?" he didn't wait for an answer as he walked toward his collection of wine.

Bringing two glasses, he gave one to me and took one himself. "A little too early for my taste, but I'll make an acception." He winked at me.

I smiled back at him and took a sip of the wine he gave me. "Well, Mr. Wilde I'm glad you decided to keep me around and be a part of what you're accomplishing here."

"The pleasures all mine. In fact, I have decided that I wanted you to already get to work."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked hoping there was no more killing.

"Nothing as action packed as last night!" he laughed, "But another part of the late Tyler's job was to find more teens..like you to join us."

"You want me to go back to school, sir?" I questioned.

"Yes, for a while. We want our 'family' to be bigger and to do that, well, we need more kids right?"

I nodded, "So go back to East Wind?"

"Oh, heavens no! We took a great deal of time and money to make sure they have no record of you! You're Aunt thinks you're on a field trip for two weeks and a tragic accident will happen later on to you so she believes you're gone. It's all necessary, but we do this to make sure no one else gets hurt in the process."

Except for the families who think their kids are dead, I thought to myself. This man was seriously sick. It took all my strength not to just punch him right now.

"We want you on the next plane to Oregon. You'll attend a school there with the same name, if you want, and report back a week later."

"Oregon?" I questioned. That was another state I remembered. "So, this isn't just in California?"

"No, no, no. We started in Idaho, then California and now we're going to keep on going."

I took this information in, my mind shifting gears, why would CIA send me to this school in particular then? "What exactly are you trying to do here? I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but I do get curious sometimes." I clenched my teeth not wanting to give him any politeness.

"Curiosity is in everyone and it won't kill us to have it sometimes. No worries and I think you have proven yourself well. I started testing this new, sentiment a while back that cooled down people. A stress reliever if you will. It keeps the person in their right mind, but still keeps them hyper and has no care in the world. I'm creating different versions and providing for the world." He said simply.

"You're testing drugs on teenagers?" I asked my fist clenching but Wilde didn't notice.

"You could say it like that. But it's a small price for all I've given everyone. Don't you agree?" he was staring at me now. Testing me. He was waiting for this moment, to see what I really thought of his plans. This was part of my test.

I took all the hatred out of my eyes and stared right back, "Brilliant." I had taken a different version in the morning. No pills could have worked that fast, but I didnt feel any different. Except for when i met Deuce. My anger had just built up. And then in the morning with Clary,joy had built up in me more than it should have. If i had to guess, the pills i took amplified my feelings.

He cracked a smile believing it. "Great! Now, I'll give you time to pack your essentials. Be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Okay." I made my way toward the front door.

"And Alex."

"Yes?" I turned back waiting until I could get out of this place and far away from Wilde as possible.

"Stay away from Clary, for your own good." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Umm, you got it wrong. We're just friends." I shifted uncomfortably not knowing what Clary had to do with this.

"Just keep your distance; she is my daughter after all."

* * *

I walked away from Wilde's mansion my head reeling. Clary is Wilde's daughter. The thought stayed in my head for the longest time and it wouldn't go away.

Anger rose through me and I went straight upstairs and into Clary's room without knocking. She was on her bed reading a book with earphones in her ears. "Whoa, ever hear of knocking." She laughed looking over at me.

I closed the door behind me "You lied, about your parents." I crossed my arms standing in front of her.

Her expression turned serious and she stood up. "How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Does it matter!? Just this morning you told me that secrets should not be kept. I trusted you and here you are. Were you waiting until dinner to expose me in front of everyone? Is that it?" I asked staring down at her. She was a couple inches shorter than me.

"Calm down. You can't just make assumptions left and right without hearing my side of the story!" she shot back, "Believe me no one wants to leave this place more than me."

"What?" I asked taken back, wondering if i should trust her. I really wasn't in my right sense of mind. I would never had barged in without thinking if the pills weren't in my system.

Clary sighed falling back on her bed her hands going back through her hair. "Sit down, story time." She scooted over and patted the bed. I shifted uncomfortably and decided to sit.

Clary sighed again and started. "Wilde is my father, but I only found out a couple months ago. I lived with my mom. It was just me and her for the longest time, just the way we liked it. I asked about my dad once, but that was one question she never answered. To me he was just a low-life who got my mom pregnant and left. I did miss a father figure sometimes, but mom; she was great and filled the void. Seventeen years, we lived happily when one day cops came to my door….the story was she died on her way home from work when a robber tried to take her purse and shot her when she refused to give it to him." Clary laughed, "She was that kind of person, you know. Never gave anything to anyone that didn't deserve it. The next day a man came to pick me up and I mean literally pick me up. No one was to know I was ever there. It was pretty much a kidnapping. He took me to my 'dad' and he 'explained' where he's been and he was sorry for what happened to my mom. That was when I knew it was all his fault. He couldn't just pop out of know where right when my mom died. He had arranged it, had my mom murdered and I don't think he cared if I knew. Then I waited, for the right time to leave." She finally looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall, but she held them back, "and here you are promising a way out."

I felt a lump in my throat. "I know how it feels to lose a parent. Wilde had no reason to do that to you and no matter what he said, he's not your father."

"That's what I thought. But I studied him and I studied him. No matter how much I don't want it to be, we are related. He has the same smile as me, his dominant leg is his left like mine, he's allergic to fish like me,"

"That doesn't matter," I told her. "I've known you for a week and I know you're nothing like him when it matters. You're beautiful, nice, funny, and have a kind heart, something i bet you got from you're mom."

She leaned her head on my shoulder; my injured shoulder, but it didn't feel wrong at all. "Thanks." She whispered.

I leaned back against her head bored and a picture caught my eye. It was Clary with a woman that looked just like her except older. The same hazel eyes, high cheek bones, and brunette hair. They were on a swinging chair and both were smiling happily. I picked it up knowing exactly who it was. "She's pretty." I say.

"Yeah, she was." I could feel Clary smiling a little. We sat there quietly until both of us started drifting off…

**Well how'd you guys like it?! Review and tell! :D Happy Holidays! Hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year! **


	20. Escape

**Hello anyone that is still reading this story! I'm sorry i havent been updating but i was really lazy and had a writers block with this story along with my other one. I want to thank any of you who still follow this stroy and havent given up. Hope it was worth the wait lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

I instantly opened my eyes like my personal alarm went off. Looking to my side, the clock showed it was 3 in the morning. Time for us to escape. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulder and saw Clary still fast asleep. Stirring a little, I got up instantly waking up Clary. She bounced up wide eyed looking around.

"Shh, it's just me." I reassured calmly.

Clary recognizing what happened, relaxed, "Oh, sorry. What's happening?" she asked.

"It's time. Get some shirts, we might need them and I'll meet you here in ten." I said walking toward the door.

"Wait." She called, "We need to take Luke and Jesse at least."

Turning back I stared at Clary, "Absolutely not. They might give us up. We can't trust them." I said stubbornly. It would be too hard to take everyone out. I'll be back for them.

Clary put her hands on her hip, "Deuce might and I don't trust Ashley, but Luke and Jesse would never. I've known them longer than you have and I'm not leaving if they're not." she added reminding me of Sabina yet again at her need to help others.

Clenching my teeth I agreed, "Fine. Wake them up and no one else. Tell them to be ready in ten minutes. Tell them to bring there clothes as well." I walked out quietly and into my room across the hallway quietly. This just got a whole lot complicated.

Not wanting to draw suspicion, I used the light from my window instead of turning a light on. Getting my backpack from where it laid by the wall, I made sure I had everything I needed: my iPhone in my pocket, glasses on, wearing my converse, the cigarette pack in my back pocket and jet pack on.

Taking a few shirts from my closet, I left my bedroom and back into Clary's room. As I entered, I could hear whispers that receded as I came in.

"Is it true, are we really escaping?" Luke asked his blue eyes shining brightly in the poorly lit room.

I nodded. "How can we trust you? How are we not going to get caught?" Jesse asked hanging back, cautious.

"I'm undercover for CIA and I do have a plan. You guys won't get hurt I promise." I said looking at the three anxious faces staring at me.

"Arent you a little young to be an agent?" Luke asked disbelievingly.

I shrugged, "That's what I thought three years ago. Now come on. The sooner we leave the better. Did you bring some clothes?" I asked looking at the backpacks everyone was answered 'yes' back. "Good, stay quiet and follow me." I said taking the lead out the door.

Knowing going right will take us downstairs, I walked quietly left barely hearing the sound of the three behind me. Rounding the corner, we were stopped by a steeled two door covering the way. It had a hand sensor next to it.

"Any of you programmed to enter here?" I whispered back.

"No." Clary answered.

"Is that it? The door going to be the end of this escape?" Jesse asked frantically.

"Quiet down." I hissed not answering his question. Instead I turned my attention back to the door. Turning the switch on my glasses on, I put the laser to action slowly and carefully cutting out a circle in the middle of the two doors. As it finished, I signaled for Luke to help me push through quietly. As Luke pushed and I pulled we got the piece out without too much noise. Going first, I stepped through the entrance turning my night vision on.

"That's crazy." Luke whispered clearly impressed.

"Can I try it once we get out of here?" Jesse asked with a smile on his face. For escapees they were pretty calm. A lot better than I imagined.

"We'll see." I smirked quietly leading the way through the narrow hallway. It was like a labyrinth with hallways going in different directions. I stuck to the main one. This part was definitely different than the rest of the house. Instead of maintaining décor, the hallways were white with windowed doors leading into what looked like labs.

"This is where they test us." Clary said quietly.

I nodded understanding what she meant. I walked swiftly until I found what I was looking for. The stairs.

"I wouldn't take another step." A voice from behind us spoke.

Freezing, I turned slowly meeting none other than Deuce. He was in shorts and a tank, a remote control button in his hand. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Clary hide in an intersecting hallway.

"Deuce calm down. You don't really want to do that." I said not daring to take a step forward.

"Really? I think I do. Then I could see you and these traitors suffer." He spat eyeing Jesse and Luke.

"Deuce come with us. Wilde's a bad guy. We could be free again." Luke said bravely taking a step toward him.

Deuce let out a bark of laugh, "Free from what? We get anything we want and need here. Out there we're all just another low life junkie."

"That's not true. Wilde is using us making us vulnerable. We're better off without him." Luke responded slowly getting closer to Deuce.

Deuce faltered, "Luke you know we were brothers but you've changed. Don't make me turn you in." He was giving Deuce another chance.

Luke stopped about a foot away from Deuce, "I think change was the best thing that happened to me." Luke told him, "I'm sorry." With that he lunged for the remote. Deuce sidestepped but not before Luke hit the remote out of his hand. Skidding toward the wall, I dove for it.

"You bitch." I heard Deuce yell at Luke. "You're going to re-" he got cut off with a huge shatter. When I looked up, Luke was on the floor next to an unconscious Deuce. Clary above him hands trembling.

"Who knew a vase could do so much damage." She chuckled nervously looking down at Deuce's unconscious body and the shattered vase around him.

"That was close." Jesse breathed in still rooted to the spot he was before. I shook my head helping Luke up. He thanked me.

"We need to keep moving. He'll be alright." I checked Deuce's pulse before taking the lead again. Rounding the corner, I was stopped by two guards patrolling the hallway. Leaning back I motioned the others to stop.

Taking a deep breath I exposed myself entering the hallway. I walked toward the two guards. "Hello, pardon, can you tell me where I am?"

Their heads snapped toward me, "You, what are you doing here." They pointed their machine guns at me and started walking cautiously toward me.

"woah." I put my hands up, "What's with the guns?" I asked playing dumb.

I waited patiently as they got closer, "You're not supposed to be here. This is off lim-" I struck as they got into reach. I knocked the gun out of the one on the rights hand, elbowing the one on the left. With a sidekick to the gut he fell to the floor unconscious as the other one hooked a punch at me. Ducking, I jabbed up at his jaw, brought his head back down with my hands and kneed him feeling the bones in his nose breaking. He let out a yell taking a few steps back. Not giving him time to react heel palmed him at his atom's apple knocking him out.

"Wow. That's some major James Bond status." Jesse came up from behind me.

I let out a smirk in satisfaction, "C'mon we don't have all day." I searched the guards pocket for a card pass to the door they were guarding. Taking it, I opened the door with the verification card. Opening it, it led to another hallway with stairs to the right. Aiming for the stairs, I started my way up quickly and quietly hearing muffled steps behind me. At the end of the stairs, the roof door was visible. Turning on my x-ray glasses, I looked through the door to see a guard stationed outside. Crouching down, I quietly opened the door switching the glasses to night vision.

The guard was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Slowly making my way toward him, I swiftly put my arm around his throat another over his mouth putting him to sleep as he struggled. I laid his unconscious body on the floor.

Turning back to the door, I signaled the rest to come out. "Did you bring clothes like I asked?"

They nodded 'yes' handing me all their extra clothing. Working quickly, in less than five minutes I had tied them together with their help. Spotting a pipeline close the edge, I knotted the clothes onto it. Looking down, I didn't see any guards and there was no light. I threw the clothe rope over the side. It reached all the way up to about five feet above the ground.

"Who's first?" I asked looking at the group. They stared wide eyed at each other and back at me.

"Ladies first?" Jesse recommended.

"I'll go." Luke volunteered after no one else made a move. I held on tight to the pipe to make sure it didn't break as Luke made his way down. Once he was through, the others quickly followed until it was me and Jesse.

"You going mate?" I asked. The pipe was starting to loosen under the weight.

"Eerr- I'm kind of minorly afraid of heights." Jesse chuckled looking down into the darkness.

I stared at him, it was a three story building and there was no other way out, "Jesse you kinda need to minorly get over that fear because they'll soon find the unconscious bodies." I hissed over at him.

"Okay, okay." he responded shaking his shoulders, "I got this." He picked up the 'rope' tugged on it. The pipe creaked at the force ironically. "I cant! What if it breaks?" he shook his head at me. "I'll just stay up here and then you could send someone after me after you escape." He offered.

Cursing under my breath, I let go of the pipe, "No time. Come on you'll go with me." I picked up the clothe rope. "Get on my back." I ordered. After a second hesitation he did.

"I'm such a wimp." He muttered under his breath. I didn't answer not having any time to make him feel better about himself.

"Ready?" I asked before going over the edge, not waiting for an answer. Slowly, I made my way down until the rope suddenly plunged down before stopping.

"Wow! What was that?" Jesse had the sense to whisper and not yell.

"The Pipe's not strong enough for our weight." I answered taking the way down at double the speed. Ten feet from the ground, the pipe gave up all the way. Letting go of the rope I put one hand over Jesse's mouth to make sure he didn't scream as we fell down. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the fall. We fell with a loud thud side by side a grunt escaping both our lips as my hand fell from Jesse's mouth. The pipe clattered to the ground right next to us.

"You guys okay?"Clary asked rushing toward us.

"Hmm," I let out still feeling the pain in my back. Taking a few breaths I made my way up with Luke's help.

"I'm sorry man. I should have seen you guys falling." Luke said.

I shook my head, "It's still too dark." I assured looking up at the sun that was starting to make its way up. "You okay?" I asked Jesse who Clary was taking care of. He gave me a weak thumbs up.

"Good, now we need to hurry up and get to the jeeps." I said remembering the jeeps by the guards home across from where we are.

Just as Jesse got up, the alarm went off blaring as all the lights around the buildings turned on; every corner now visible.

**There's chapter 20. Hope you liked it. Review and share :)**


End file.
